A New Beginning
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Sara and Grissom are starting a new life together and they are more in love than ever before, but there is something they end up wanting in their lives that they never thought they ever would. Please read and find out if they'll get their new dream. Sequel to Welcome Home.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Sara and Grissom are starting a new life together and they are more in love than ever before, but there is something they end up wanting in their lives that they never thought they ever would. Please read and find out if they'll get their new dream. Sequel to Welcome Home.

AN: Hi everybody, did anybody miss me? Well, as most of you know it has been awhile, and I'm sorry about that. My little break went longer than expected, things happened, and I ended up moving then got delayed with other things, but I'm back for a bit, so I'm hoping you are looking forward to this story.

AN #2: Since this is a sequel to my story Welcome Home, you might want to read that one first. And while this will have a few references from the CSI Finale, it will be very different from it, so keep that in mind while reading it.

Title: A New Beginning  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: A few references from past episodes, including some from the finale  
Time-line: CSI Finale & A few days after the last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: ?  
Other Characters: Catherine, Greg, Morgan, Brass, Lindsey, Nick (A few appearances), DB (Beginning only), Finlay (Mention only), OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

After packing up the important items, like photos and other various things that meant something, and selling the rest, it was time for Grissom to finally say goodbye to his childhood home.

He walked through the empty house one more time before walking out to the front yard, where he met the real-estate agent who was helping him sell the house.

He gave the woman a smile as she spoke with one back. "I'll keep you informed about the house, Mr. Grissom."

He then held out his hand toward her. "Thank you, Mrs. Moore. I appreciate all your help."

Mrs. Moore was in her mid-30's, average height and weight with blond hair, which was in a bun today, and blue eyes. She was also wearing a light skirt and blouse.

She gave him a little nod as they release each other's hand. "Hope you have a safe trip." Then she looked over at Sara, who was standing next to the opened gate on the chain link fence. "You too, Mrs. Grissom."

Grissom turned his head to look at Sara, which her eyes connected with his a second later and both were beaming at her being called that, then she looked at the other woman and gave her a small nod. "Thank you, Mrs. Moore."

After a few more words between Grissom and Mrs. Moore, he walked over to Sara before stopping in front of her, then she cupped his bearded cheek while asking softly. "You ready?"

Grissom turned his head to look at the house for a few more seconds before looking at her with a nod, it had been a rough week staying here and he was ready to move on. Well, the best he could anyways, since he knew this pain wouldn't totally go away. He could sell the house and pack up the photos and everything that was dear to his mom, but it wouldn't make him forget her or the memories they shared together.

Sara knew there was still a little pain in him on saying goodbye to this house and what it meant. But instead of saying anything, knowing her words won't help much right now, she just gave him a look of understanding while taking her hand off his cheek before slipping her fingers through his so they could walk to the vehicle he had rented hand in hand.

Once they got there Grissom opened the door for her on the passenger side, then walked over to the driver's side before getting in, and after starting it, they waved at Mrs. Moore before he pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the street.

* * *

After making a few stops around his hometown to say goodbye to a few people and to place a few more boxes in the storage unit that he rented for the things they had packed from the house for the time being, Grissom finally drove them out of Santa Monica, and when they came across the next town within their traveling route, they stopped at a diner to eat since both of them became hungry.

While they were waiting on their food, Sara takes a drink of her water as she was shaking her head, making Grissom ask with curiosity. "What?"

She sets her glass down and looks at him. "You could have picked anywhere to go, but you choose San Diego, why?"

They both agreed that once his business in Santa Monica was done, they would go somewhere for a week to catch-up and talk everything out, and he choose San Diego. In fact, he seemed pretty insistent about it, which made Sara very curious. She only choose now to ask about his location choice because they were too busy dealing with more important things.

He raised an eyebrow while asking. "Well, with you not seeing him much these days, I thought you would love to see Nick? Or am I wrong about that?"

She gave him a sweet smile while she moved her right hand to touch his. "That's very sweet and considerate of you, and you're right it would be nice to see him. But this little trip is suppose to be about us."

He nodded as he used his free hand to grab his glass of water. "And it is, I promise. We'll just get to have a little time with him while we are there, of course if he isn't too busy for us."

She watched him take a sip of his water before he looked out the window to see the almost full parking lot after putting his glass back down on the table, and after a few more seconds, she removed her hand from his arm. "I know you Gilbert Grissom, something is up, I can feel it."

He looked at her with a smirk. "And if you feel that you know me so well, then you know I won't say anything until we get there."

She knew she wouldn't get much more out of him, so she nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll let you keep this secret."

"Thank you."

While Sara nodded again they both share a smile as the waitress came to their table with their food, and after one more look between them, they picked up their forks before diving in their omelet breakfast. Even though they were on lunch time they were hungry for some breakfast, and they just so happened to stop at a diner that serves breakfast all day, allowing them to satisfy that craving.

After eating their food and paying the bill, they walked out and headed for the car hand in hand, and about midway there, Sara spoke. "The food was pretty great."

Grissom nodded in agreement. "No complaints here."

Then she turned her head to look at him, and she wasn't sure if she saw a little pout or not, so she smiled. "Not as good as yours though."

It has been a few years since she's had a real cooked meal from him, but she could still remember how good of a cook he really was.

He turned his head to look at her for a second with his eyes beaming before watching where they were going.

It may have been a simple compliment, but seeing his eyes beam like that had always been a highlight of her day, and she missed that, so she'll give him as many simple compliments as she can just so she could see that look over and over again.

When they got to the vehicle, he opened the door for her again, but as she was turning toward the inside of it, Grissom stopped her when he had place his hand on her elbow. "Sara." She turned her full attention back to him before he cupped her cheek while his eyes were on hers. "Thank you."

She gave him a little smile as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "For What?"

"For everything you've done for me, especially the last four days." He took a moment to clear his throat before he continued. "I know that I don..."

Sara places a finger to his lips to stop him before she spoke. "Whether you think or feel that you don't deserve it, I wouldn't have..." She shook her head before finishing. "Scratch that. I could have never let you go through what you did, alone, so you're welcome. There was nowhere else I would have rather been than by your side helping you in anyway that I could." He gave her an understanding nod as she sighed, then moved her forehead to his, and before he could ask, she spoke again. "I just wish it was under different circumstances that brought us back together."

Grissom whispered back. "Me too."

They still had some major talking to do, but knowing they both wanted to work things out, helped them move a little forward since they reunited.

After standing there a few more seconds, she steps back with another smile. "Now, no more stalling, I want to see what you have up your sleeve."

He chuckled a little with a nod. "Yes dear."

Once he helped her in the car, he got to the driver's side before driving them down to their new destination for the week, San Diego, California.

* * *

When they had made it there, which with the exception of the radio on low, was done in comfortable silence between them, Sara began to wonder even more what he had up his sleeve when she noticed he didn't stop at a hotel or motel for them to stay at while they were here, but she kept quiet until he had stopped the vehicle in a parking spot at the Marina.

She looked over at him and spoke with a raised eyebrow. "What are we doing here?"

He just gave her a little smile before replying. "You'll see." Then he got out, walked to her side and helped her out, slipping his fingers through hers before walking them toward the ramp that led to the dock after shutting and locking the vehicle doors.

As they walked down the ramp, they saw multiple people, and families, in their own boats, on the ramp or on the dock.

When they had stopped at the end of the dock, where a white boat was tied up in its spot, Grissom slipped his fingers from hers before carefully getting on the boat, making Sara talk with a shocked tone, thinking he had lost his mind or something. "Griss! What are you doing, you can't just get into a random boat."

Once he was safely in, he turned to look at her with a smirk. "Sure I can, it's very easy." He held out his hand before finishing. "Here I'll even help you in."

Sara shook her head and pursed her lips before speaking again. "I better not, I don't want to get arrested for trespassing on someone else's property, which is what will happen to you if you don't get out."

Grissom took a little breath as he lowered is hand to his side before finally telling her. "I assure you, you won't be arrested for trespassing since you have permission." She looked at him with curiosity as he finished. "I'm giving you permission because I own it, Sara. This is my boat."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the first chapter. Interested in reading what happens next? Please review.


	2. No Second Thoughts

AN: Thank you for the reviews, it's great to be back. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: No Second Thoughts

Sara's curiosity turned to a little shock after hearing what she just did. "Wait! What, you own a boat now?"

Now it wasn't the biggest boat in the world. In fact, it was just a regular sized boat, with what looked like from the outside, a small cabin to eat and rest in. But it still surprised her that he had one.

After Grissom nodded, she asked. "When, why?"

He held out his hand to her again as he replied. "I will tell you, but please come aboard first."

After hesitating one more second, she finally reached for his hand before he helped her in, and after she was, they released one another as he told her what he had been doing for the last year and a half of his life, making her shocked once again.

She had been curious on what he had been doing, but they hadn't gotten into the conversation yet with her catching him up about the team a little and him going through his memories of his childhood, and there were even periods of time when they would just sit/pack in silence.

When he was doing explaining what it was he had been doing, she cleared her throat before finally speaking. "So, you've left being a consultant and have been living on this boat, working with an organization that preserves sharks."

"Yes."

"Wow, why did you change jobs?"

He cleared his throat as he walked to the side of the boat, then placed his hands on the railing and continued to speak while looking down at the water that he saw between the dock and the boat. "After what happened between us..." He stopped to clear his throat again, not wanting to rehash what he did since they both knew, before continuing. "Anyway, I uh, I felt like I needed to do something else, a different challenge. And choosing this life...I don't know, I thought that if it ever got back to you on what I was doing, then maybe it would be something that made you proud of me again." He turned around to look at her again as he finished softly. "If you would have still cared on what I did, that is."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes when she saw the sadness in his as she walked up to him, then she cupped his cheek. "Of course I would have still cared, that never would have changed. And I am proud of you, the ocean's are lucky to have you on their side."

Grissom cupped her cheek to wipe a tear that went down and smiled when he saw the pride in her eyes. "Thank you, Sara."

After she nodded, they get into a hug and held one another for a few seconds before they pulled back, then she cleared her throat as they stepped back from one another before she asked. "Well, this changes things, doesn't it? I mean with this job you can't exactly work in Vegas for it."

Now finding out this information about his life made her a little worried about their future together because as much as she knew they loved one another, she didn't think they could do the same thing that got them the last time they had distance between them long periods of time, it just wouldn't work, deep down in her heart she knew that.

Grissom looked into her eyes, but just as he was about to speak, Sara's phone goes off, indicating someone was calling her, which by the ring tone Sara had set for this particular caller, it was Nick.

She took a breath before pulling her phone out of her pocket and answering it. "Hi Nicky."

Nick smiled on his end of the phone. "Hi Sara, sorry I didn't get back to you right away, we've been pretty busy."

"Yeah, I understand, so is dinner later out of the question?"

Sara heard him chuckle before he continued. "Of course not, you think I would miss the opportunity of catching up with one of my best friends and my first mentor?"

This time Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "No, I guess not."

"You got that right. I'll call when I get out of the lab."

"Alright, we'll see you then."

"Ok, but before you hang up, put me on speaker for a sec." After she did and told him that he was now on speaker, he continued. "Hey Griss, thanks for letting me use the boat, my date loved it, and seeing the sunset on it was amazing."

Sara raised an eyebrow at Grissom as he replied to Nick's words with a chuckle. "No problem Nicky, like I said, anytime."

Nick chuckled back as he finished. "Alright, I'll see you two later."

Both replied together. "Ok, see you Nicky."

After Sara hung up, she placed her phone back in her pocket before looking at Grissom again. "Nick knew about the boat?"

Grissom nodded. "After I found out he worked here, I thought why just leave my boat sitting here, so I text him about it, thinking maybe he could get some use out if it."

Sara smirked back. "Well, it sounds like he did."

He chuckled again while shaking his head. "Yes it did." Once he calmed down a few seconds later, he continued. "But he is right, watching the sunsets from the boat are pretty amazing."

They gave each other a little smile as she asked. "Tell me about it."

He raised an eyebrow. "The sunsets?"

She shook her head as she stepped closer to him. "No, more about this job of yours."

He nodded as he cleared his throat. "Sure, but first you want to take the boat out? You heard Nick, it will be a little while before he is ready for dinner."

Sara nodded in agreement. "Ok, sure."

Grissom nodded one more time, then after Sara got the tour of the cabin, which she had been right when she had imagined the size of it, it was kind of small, but enough room for a eating area, a place to sleep and a shower room. She wouldn't want to call this place a permanent home, but it would be nice to visit every once in awhile.

When they reached the wheel of the boat, located on top of the cabin, after they had untied the boat from the dock, he took them out into the ocean while telling her about some of the cases he had worked on.

* * *

Eventually Grissom had stopped the boat in the middle of the ocean and they were sitting on some chairs behind the wheel while he continued the last of his stories as the sun was slowly going down.

When he stopped speaking, Sara finally got to speak. "It really sounds like you enjoyed what you were doing before life threw you a major curveball."

She noticed he looked pretty excited with the new adventure he's been on, and it almost felt like she was taking him away from the new thing he loved doing, so that fear of saying goodbye to their new start before they could really begin it was creeping back into her heart, making her look away from him to look out into the horizon so he couldn't notice that fear or the tears she was desperately trying to keep in her eyes.

But with Grissom knowing Sara as well as he did, knew what she was trying to hide, so he placed his hand on her arm and softly said. "Sara, please look at me." When she finally looked at him a few seconds later, she couldn't stop the tears that came down her cheek, so he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away as he continued. "The job was great, like I said it was a new challenge for me, and really something I never thought of doing until it happened. But there is one thing I want more than the job, and that is to have a life with you in Vegas, where your life is set."

She sobbed as she tried to speak. "But Griss..."

He cuts her off before she could finish. "There are no buts or second thoughts for me on this because the moment you welcomed me back into your life I already had a plan, and I knew I was gaining something greater than this job, and that's you. A life with you trumps anything and everything else I do, it just does, nothing can compare to that, ok?"

After seeing the truth in his sparkling eyes, which relieved her greatly, she nodded while sniffling. "Ok, I believe you."

Grissom smiled as he finished wiping her tears away while speaking again. "Good, because it's the truth. Besides, it isn't like I can't get another job, I always have a fall back plan, a job that seems to come back to me." She raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Back in the day this beautiful, brown-haired woman said I was a pretty good teacher, maybe that's still true?"

She chuckled, knowing exactly who he was talking about, which made Grissom's heart flutter at the sound, then when she calmed down, she cupped his cheek this time as she spoke. "I love you so much, and I have no doubt you are still the best teacher anybody could ask for."

Flattered by her words, he brought her face closer to him as he whispered back. "I love you too."

When their lips finally touched, it was a sweet and passionate kiss, something they got lost in for a few minutes. Then when they finally pulled back after one more peck on the lips, Sara looked toward the horizon, and after she had gained her breath first, she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "You guys are right, the sunset is amazing on this boat."

Grissom followed her line of sight and watched it for a second before looking at her and whispering back. "And it's even more amazing when you are sharing it with the one you truly love."

Sara showed him that smile he loved as she turned her head to look at him again. "I agree."

He gives her a little smile back before they go back to looking at the darkening horizon as they slipped their fingers through one another's hand while thinking that in this moment they couldn't imagine being anywhere else than right there on that boat, together.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is dinner with Nick, what will he think about them being back together? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	3. Dinner with an old friend

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner with an old friend

No more than 30 minutes passed them by after the sun went down before they were back at the dock, and just as they were tying the boat to the dock, Sara's phone vibrated, indicating she had received a text from Nick, telling her that he'll meet them at the restaurant in 20 minutes and reservations were already set so they could go and sit at the table while waiting for him if they wanted.

Since they were not to far from the restaurant it had only taken them five minutes to get there after they had changed into something a little more nicer, and after walking in the nice, well-lit restaurant, Grissom smiled at the Maître d'. "Hi, there should be a reservation under Stokes."

The short man in his mid-thirties with a small mustache, brown eyes and slicked black hair smiled at them before looking down at his reservation book, then he looked at Grissom again before replying. "Yes, a party of three."

"Our third party should be here shortly."

"Ok, would you like to wait here or be seated now?"

Grissom looked at Sara, seeing what she thought, then she looked at the man behind the podium, who was also wearing a nice suit and tie, before replying. "Seated now, please."

He nodded as he grabbed the menus before talking again. "Alright, follow me."

After they nodded, they followed the man through the restaurant, passing multiple people sitting at their tables, some had families, and others looked like they were on dates. Then when they stopped next to a window with a view of the ocean, Sara and Grissom sat down next to one another as the Maître d' set their menus down, and after he told them that a waiter will be with them shortly, he left the couple alone.

The couple smiled at one another, and just as they were picking up their menus they heard a woman shout 'yes!' a few tables away from them before hearing clapping from the other people around them, so Sara and Grissom looked up from their menus to see the man get up from his knee and gave his new fiancée a kiss, which turned romantic quickly, and that's when Grissom asked as he looked at her. "You wish you would have gotten proposed like that?"

Sara smiled as she thought about how he proposed to her in their bee suits, which despite her emotional state at the time, it was one of the happiest days of her life; Only her wedding day could trump any other happy day she's had with him, she then looked at him and shook her head. "No." She cupped his cheek next as she smirked. "Just me and you in our bee suits with your bees flying around, it was perfect."

This time he smirked back. "Until you got stung, right?"

She gave him a mock glare as she continued. "Totally your fault, you said the words that were going to change my life forever, so of course I was going to freak out a little."

He then gave her a loving look, which softened her glare a little as he took the hand that got stung all those years ago. "But despite what happened, was it worth it?"

Her glare was completely gone as she now looked at him with love. "I'm getting you in the end, so it was totally worth it."

He smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the palm before replying softly. "I'm glad."

She smiled back as they leaned toward one another to kiss, but before they could get anywhere with that kiss, they heard that all to familiar Texan accent. "I never thought I would have seen that again." The couple smiled as they pulled back from each other's lips as he continued. "But come to think about it, I didn't really see much of that in those days either, considering how private you two are."

Sara and Grissom looked at the man as she asked with a smirk. "So, what do you think?"

He gives them a little look before continuing. "Eh, I wouldn't want to see a lot of that now."

The couple chuckled as they stood up from their seats before she replied. "You know that's something I can hear Greg saying."

The men chuckled before the younger one spoke. "Well, when you spend 15 years in the lab with somebody, some things are bound to rub off on you."

They chuckled again as Sara and Grissom nodded in agreement, then Sara finally said. "Very true. Now come and give me a hug, Nicky."

Nick gave her a beaming smile as he brought his best friend in his arms. "Don't mind if I do."

As the two best friends hugged, Grissom watched them with a smile. He was glad he still got to see that strong friendship between them, which at one time in his life he may have been jealous witnessing a scene like that, but knowing that it was his heart that Sara holds and that he has nothing to worry about now, he isn't anymore, it just filled his heart with pride.

His inner thoughts get interrupted when he received a hug from Nick, but instead of pulling back, he embraced the younger man's hug, giving one back to him. "It's nice to see you again, Nicky."

Even though he saw him at the funeral, it was very brief, too brief actually, but he just wasn't in the mind frame for company. If Sara wasn't so persistent on staying with him then he would have been alone, not that he was complaining, considering on where they were in their relationship now.

As they pulled back from one another, Nick nodded with a smile. "You too, Griss. And I know I said this at the funeral, but I'm sorry about your mom. From what I knew about her, she was a cool lady, and she loved you very much. She was also very proud of you."

Before Grissom was overrun with emotions, he cleared his throat and nodded back. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He nodded back as Grissom finished. "And yes I knew she loved me very much. But I also know that there were a couple of times when she wasn't so proud of me."

All three knowing what he was talking about, there was a silent moment between them before Sara cleared her throat and changed the subject, wanting to talk about something that had a little more happiness to it. "Now, what I want to know is how serious it is with your woman friend."

As they were getting in their seats, Nick looks at Sara, whom he was sitting across from, with a little confusion. "Woman Friend?"

Sara gives him a smirk. "You know the one you had this amazing sunset with."

"Oh, right, her." He chuckled while nodding in understanding, remembering what he had said over the phone a few hours earlier. "Well, it was a first date, so we'll see."

They nodded as Sara spoke again. "I hope it goes well for you, you deserve to be happy."

Nick smiled as he looked at the two of them. "And so do you, both of you, congratulations on getting back together."

They both said thank you, and after giving their drink orders to their waiter, who had just walked up to the table, they continued to catch-up since they didn't get to do much of that when they saw each other last week.

* * *

Eventually they finished dinner and dessert, then as Grissom was in the restroom, Sara and Nick were still at the table finishing their wine when Sara placed her glass down on the table and looked at him, which he had been looking at her, so she asked. "What? I feel you have something to say."

Nick looked down at his empty glass before looking at his best friend again. "Don't get me wrong, I've rooted for you guys for a long time, and I meant what I said earlier about you two deserving to be happy, but are you sure about you two this time?"

Knowing Nick as long as Sara has, she knew his concerns was that of a friend, and she couldn't fault him or get mad at him for that, so she just nodded before replying. "I really appreciate you looking out for me, then and now, but yes I am." She tried to hold her emotions back, but she couldn't hold them completely back so her voice cracked a little as she finished. "He is the only man that has ever made me feel complete. I know things got complicated and messy in the past, and I'm not saying it's going to be all sunshine and roses now, but I can't imagine my life without him anymore, and frankly I don't want to live my life without him anymore. I love him, I always have and I always will. If I learned anything from the past two years, hell, from the moment I met him, it is that nothing will change how I feel about him."

As Nick saw Sara get emotional and heard her words, he placed his hand on hers and replied. "Ok, just as long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

Sara smiled as she wiped her tears away with her free hand. "Thank you, I really am."

He did have to admit he saw a different glow around her, and it was a heck of a lot better/brighter than the dark glow around her a few years ago, so he'll take it.

He smiled, and just as he was removing his hand from hers, Grissom's voice was heard. "You ready?"

Sara looked up at him as she nodded. "Yeah, just let me use the restroom first."

Grissom smiled as he helped her from her seat, then after a peck on the cheek, he spoke. "Of course, we'll see you in the waiting area."

After Sara nodded, she headed for the restroom, leaving the guys alone, and once Nick stood up from his seat, they started walking through the restaurant so they could get to the waiting area.

They had just gotten there when Grissom asked. "So, do you really approve of us?"

If Grissom knew Nick like he thought he did, he knew the younger man would have talked to Sara about their relationship the minute he had gotten up and left the table.

Nick looked at Grissom before speaking. "As her best friend I just have to ask you to not hurt her again. She tried to hide it, but we all saw right through it, she was in a lot pain." Grissom nodded in agreement because so was he, he had hoped people realized that too.

It nearly killed him making that call to her a little over two years ago, but in his own way he thought he was doing the right thing for her because he was starting to feel that he was holding her back from a full life. But once he realized how much of a mistake that phone call really was, he thought he could never get her back, and now that he had, he was never going to let her go again, which was what he told Nick when he had looked into the younger man's eyes.

Just as Nick nodded in understanding while both of them shook hands, Sara walked into the waiting area, and she could feel an intense air between the men, making her feel very strongly that the subject they had just finished talking about was about her, so she cleared her throat and smiled. "Ready?"

The men looked at her with a nod, and after Grissom took her hand, the three of them walked out of the restaurant and headed for Nick's vehicle first.

Once they stopped at the driver's side, Nick offered. "I have a guest bedroom if you two are interested."

Grissom was going to speak, but Sara did it first. "We wouldn't want to cramp your style, but thanks anyways."

Nick chuckled with a nod before replying. "Alright, but the offer is there anytime."

They nodded, then after they said goodnight and before he got into his vehicle, they promised to have another gathering or two before Sara and Grissom went back to Vegas.

Once Nick was in his vehicle, Sara and Grissom walked to theirs, and after Grissom helped her in, he walked to the driver's side and got in. Then he had barley started it when Sara placed her hand on his arm and spoke. "Griss, whatever Nick said to you, he was only doing it out of..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "Friendship, I know honey. He's just looking out for you, and I wouldn't have expected anything less from him. In fact, I expect more questions and warnings like that when we get back to Vegas."

She gives him a sympathetic look as she asked. "You want me to make sure they don't come at you full force."

He shook his head. "I'll take whatever force they throw at me." Then he squeezed her hand as he finished. "Just know that things will be different this time."

She squeezed his hand back with a nod. "I already know that."

He nodded, then as he removed his hand from her, he asked. "So, where do you want to stay? Motel? Hotel?"

She didn't even pause on her answer. "What about your boat?"

He gave her a surprised look. "My boat?" She nodded with a smile before he continued. "You saw there wasn't much room in the cabin."

The bed in the cabin could fit them both, but it would be a little tight and he wasn't sure if she was ready to be that close to him while they slept.

The whole time they were at his childhood home their sleeping arrangements had been the same as it was the first night she had slept there; her on the couch and him in his childhood bed, until last night when they were on the air mattress in the living room, but there she could move to have space between them if she wanted. It wouldn't be that way on his boat.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but who needs a lot of room when I get to be in your arms." Then she hesitated. "Unless..."

But he cuts her off. "Sleeping with you in my arms is always a dream come true, no matter where we are at."

Love went to her heart as she smiled again. "Good. Now to the boat."

He gave her a little smile and nod. "Alright, back to the boat we go."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy their dinner. More to come. Please review.


	4. Going Home

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Going Home

Once they got back to the boat and into the cabin, they took turns in the small bathroom to get ready for bed, then when they were, they cuddled in the small bed, which thankfully they did have a little room, so it wasn't as tight of a fit as they thought.

After a few minutes of silence while they enjoyed this moment together, Sara spoke softly. "Griss."

With his eyes closed, he ran his hand up and down her back as he spoke. "Yeah, honey?"

Moving forward with Grissom was all she wanted, but in order for her to feel more comfortable on doing that, there was something she had to talk to him about, everything that had happened while they were apart, since as far as she knew he didn't know what had happened.

Sara took another moment before speaking again, but tensing a little, which made him open his eyes to look into hers. "There is something that needs clearing up before we leave this place."

The tension, the look and the tone of her voice got Grissom on high alert as he asked cautiously. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Sara nodded before she cleared her throat, then spoke softly again. "This isn't going to be easy to say, or probably hear, for that matter. But I have to say it." After another nod by Grissom, which he was still on high alert, she continued. "While we were apart something happened, I was in a very bad place and I did a very stupid thing, something I regretted the moment it..."

Grissom cuts her off, having a very strong feeling that it involved someone else. "Did you love him?"

Sara shook her head immediately and cupped his cheek as she continued with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't like that, it was..."

He cuts her off again. "So if you never gave him your love, or your heart, or promised him forever, then what should really matter is the future and not the past."

Sara nodded in agreement. "I agree, but there is more too it." Then she sighed. "So much more."

He gave her a tired smile as he replied. "Ok, but can you tell me tomorrow? I'm pretty wiped."

She nodded agian. "Yeah, it can."

As much as she wanted everything cleared up sooner rather than later, she could see how tired he was, and really so was she, she just needed to get the ball rolling a little.

He gave her a nod back before she continued. "Just know that you are the only man that I ever truly loved."

He eyes were now beaming at hearing those words. "I know, and that's how I feel about you, I always have and always will." Then he spoke softly and sincerely. "And I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you, I never meant to."

She ran her thumb up and down his bearded cheek as she whispered softly again while leaning toward his lips. "I know, and I know I have to apologize for my part in hurting you too."

She knew that some of her actions, while she didn't mean to, had hurt him too, and like everything else in a relationship, it wasn't one sided.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, her lips were on his and they started to kiss, which gradually turned to passionate, but before things took a major turn, a turn he wasn't sure they were ready for, he used his hands to push her shoulders back while he pulled as he tried to catch his breath.

When she caught hers first, she asked. "What's wrong, I thought..."

He places a finger on her lips before he cuts her off. "Well for one, I wasn't kidding about being wiped." She gave him a shy look as he continued with a smile while he removed his finger from her lips before cupping her cheek. "And two, I want to go a little slower."

She nodded in understanding because deep down she knew going slower was probably the best idea too. It was just when they were in the moment, a part of her didn't want to stop.

"Thank you."

After she nodded again, she asked. "So, how slow are we talking?"

"How about a few dates." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued softly with love in his eyes. "I just want to get to know you again, and I want all of us back, not just one part of it."

She smiled with happy tears in her eyes as she replied. "I want nothing more than to have it all back, I love you."

After he leaned toward her, he kissed her softly on the lips before placing his forehead to hers as they had their eyes closed. "And I love you, sleep tight sweetheart."

"You too, babe."

Once she was snuggled into his arms again, and while they slipped their legs through one another's, they closed their eyes and fell asleep not long after, charging up to face whatever tomorrow will bring them.

* * *

One week later

During their week, when time permitted it, they spent a little time with Nick, and spent the rest of the time just the two of them, which included taking the boat out every evening, sight seeing and talking things out, where Grissom was finally informed on all the things that had happened while they were apart, and saying he was shocked about it all was an understatement.

He couldn't believe what she had been through, and it only hurt worse that he hadn't been there to help her through the tough times. Now he hoped nothing bad would happen to her again, but if it did, he promised her that he was going to be there this time, and nothing was going to stop him from doing that.

Before they knew it it was time for them to try out the real world again, and they both felt better and stronger for whatever happens in their life next.

After getting their airplane tickets they met Nick at the gate, and once the announcement was made that it was time to board their plane, they took turns saying goodbye to him.

Grissom pulled back from his hug with the young man and held out his hand. "Incase I haven't said this to you yet, I'm proud of everything you've accomplished, you deserve every recognition that you receive, so congratulations."

Nick cleared his throat as he took the older man's hand. "Thank you Griss, and I couldn't have done it without you." Grissom was going to speak but Nick waved him off with his other hand as he continued. "You taught me everything I know, so thank you for being my teacher." Then he smirked while finishing. "And please just take the compliment."

Sara snickered too, knowing Grissom always had a tough time accepting compliments.

The guys released hands as Grissom nodded with a smile before he spoke again.  
"And thank you for being there for Sara in her times of need, knowing what I know now, I only wish I would have."

Nick noticed how sad Grissom had looked while saying that, so instead of putting salt in the wound, making him feel worse than he already did, he waved it off as he replied. "No need to thank me, that's what best friends are for."

While Grissom nodded again, Sara stepped forward with a smile. "And they should keep in touch every once in awhile too, so don't forget that."

Nick smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Never, we'll keep in touch so much it's like I'm still there."

Sara gets a little sad as she spoke again. "But you aren't, the lab isn't the same without you."

Nick then gave her a sympathy look as he cupped her cheek. "I bet, I miss all of you guys too, but I just needed a change."

Sara nodded in understanding as she brought him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel guilty for leaving, I understand completely on that feeling. Just know we are still there for you if you need us."

Nick pulled back and gave her a warming smile. "I've always remembered that, so don't worry."

Sara gave him another smile, and after the last call to board the plane was heard, they shared one more hug before she and Grissom turned around after getting their carry on luggage, but before they started walking, Nick cleared his throat and spoke to him. "Take care of her Griss, you are so lucky to have a woman that loves you so much."

The couple turns around to look at him, then Grissom smiled as he took Sara's hand. "I will Nicky, and believe me, I know. You take care of yourself, and remember you can use my boat anytime."

Grissom was going to sell it but Sara convinced him to keep it so it would give them an extra excuse to come to San Diego every once in awhile.

After Nick nodded with a smile back, Sara and Grissom turned back around so they could walk to the plane, ready to go home to Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

Once they arrived in Vegas, they got their bags and grabbed a cab so they could go home, a place Grissom hadn't called home in a very long time, and really since they had gotten the place when Sara moved back to Vegas while he was still in Paris, it seemed like it never really was his home because he just visited every once in awhile.

When the cab stopped in the driveway to the house, they got out, then after Grissom paid the cabbie, they grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked up the walkway before stopping at the front door before Sara took out her house keys and unlocked it.

As she was opening the door, she smiled and said. "Let's see how good of a house sitter Greg really was, hope none of my plants are dead."

Grissom smiled in return before replying. "I don't think he would have let you down."

Sara nodded in agreement as she stepped into the house and turned the alarm off, but before she took any more steps inside the house she didn't feel Grissom right behind her, so she turned around and saw him still standing outside on the welcome mat.

She held out her free hand and smiled at him. "It's ok to come in."

Of all things he's been nervous about through his life, he never would have thought that walking into this house would be one of them, but he was, well that was until she had held out her hand and gave him that smile he had always loved, which calmed him down enough, so he cleared his throat and took her hand with his free one before stepping over the threshold and into a house that was once again going to become theirs, their own safe haven.

After the door was closed and their bags were dropped on the hardwood floor, she brings him into her arms and whispered. "Welcome Home, officially."

He smiled while remembering her saying that when they truly hugged for the first time in two years about a week and half ago, then he sighed in content as he ran his hand up and down her back while he whispered in return. "It's great to be back."

Which he meant it two ways, one being in her arms, something he would never get tried of, and two, being in this house again. And with Sara understanding his more than one meaning, she just continued to hold him in silence.

A few minutes went by before Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Don't you have some inspecting to do."

As much as she would have loved to stay in his arms, she really wanted to check out her plants, so he was right.

She knew Greg would take his sitting job serious, but a plant could have been missed, so with that thought in mind, she pulled back from his arms and gave him a smile with a nod. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Sara."

After one more nod, she grabbed her shoulder bag and her other bag before walking to the master bedroom, a place where some of her plants resided.

While Sara was out of the room, Grissom took a second to look around. The place didn't look that much different since the last time he saw it, but there did seem less pictures of him around, which he understood.

He mentally shook his head while picking up his bags before he started walking toward the bedroom, but as he was passing a bookshelf, two pictures caught his eye; One was of the CSI team when he supervisor, and the second one was when DB was in charge. He stops his feet and dropped his bags again before picking up the first picture, seeing the smiling faces of Catherine, Greg, Nick, Brass, Sara, himself, and last but certainly not least, Warrick, which his eyes lingered on Warrick's face while a little sadness washed over him.

Even though it's been over 7 years since he had died, it still hurt to think about, and especially now that he had to work through another significant death in his immediate family.

His sad thoughts get interrupted by Sara. "I still miss him too."

He looked up from the framed picture to look at her, and he didn't even have to ask how she knew, so he just gave her a little nod before putting the picture back in its place, then he spoke as he picked up the other picture. "So, how did Greg do?"

Sara replied as she walked towards him. "Not a dead plant in sight."

He smiled with another nod. "That's good." Then he smirked. "Now he can live another day." Sara snickered back as she stopped next to him, and while he looked at the smiling faces of DB, Sara, Greg, Nick, Morgan and Finlay, he spoke again. "With some of the stories you told me about this team, they seem pretty good."

She smiled as she took the picture from him. "They were." She then looked at him. "Of course no where near the first one I had here."

She could tell that comment was making him a little embarrassed, but she didn't care because to her it was true. Of course most of that had to do with the fact that Grissom was part of it, but nothing will ever beat the first team she ever had in Vegas, no matter how much she enjoyed any other team she's worked with.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off. "It's true, and nothing you say is going to change that." He just nodded as she sighed this time while putting the picture back in place. "Now it's going to be different once again."

With Finlay in Seattle now, Nick in San Diego and DB heading East, her team will be going through another transition.

He nodded in understanding before asking. "Do you know who will be taking over once DB leaves?"

She looked at the photo on the shelf before looking down while saying. "Well, I uh, I sent an application for the position."

Since her filling out that application was before this new development with Grissom, she knew she was going to spend most of her time working, so why not try for a higher position with a little more perks that went with it. Plus, she thought she was ready to lead a team.

This was the first time he's heard about this, so he was a little shocked about that, and he asked while bringing her chin back up so they could look at one another. "Really? How come you didn't tell me?"

She took a breath before continuing. "I was going to, but after I find out whether I got it or not."

Not to mention they had other things they needed to clear off their plates, which felt more important than talking about a promotion.

He gives her a little smile as he cups her cheek, interrupting her thoughts. "Ecklie would be stupid to not give it to you."

She gives him a smile in return. "You think I'm ready?"

He nodded as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Yes, and I know you feel that you are too, so don't doubt yourself now, alright?"

He knew she had a tendency to doubt herself in front of him every once in awhile, and he never wanted her to feel that way.

She nodded with another smile. "Alright, and with you behind me now, I feel a little more confident about it."

"I'm glad. And don't ever forget that the lab and team would be lucky to have you."

Warmness filled her as she wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing him in her arms. "Thank you, Griss."

He ran his hand up and down her back as he whispered. "You're welcome, honey."

When a few minutes of holding one another went by, she pulled back and cleared her throat. "Why don't you put your things away while I make something to eat."

After he nodded his head, and as she headed for the kitchen, he headed for the bedroom once he grabbed his bags.

* * *

A few hours later

After their simple meal was done and the dishes washed and put away, they relaxed in the living room with the TV on, but they weren't really concentrating on their show, they were just enjoying being in each other's arms again in their home.

They may have been in each other's arms a lot in the past week and a half, but outside of their hug earlier, this was the first time in their home and they wanted to savior every second of it.

When they both started to get drowsy, she covered her mouth while yawning before asking. "You ready to go to sleep?"

He nodded before they got up from the couch, then after turning off the lights and TV and locking up the house, they headed toward the bedroom, but like earlier when he went in here to unpack his bags, he stopped in the doorway.

When she felt he wasn't right behind her, she turned around and saw him standing there, so she raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just the memories..."

She cuts him off as she walked back toward him. "Are pretty strong in here, I know."

Memories of them were all over the house, but most of their time was spent in here, and it wasn't just the physical actions they did, it was other things/times too.

As they looked into each other's eyes he asked softly. "How did you uh... live with it?"

She does a little sigh before answering. "I'll admit it was really hard at first and I slept in the guest bedroom for a little while, but eventually I got through it and being in here got a little easier." He started to look at her with sympathy as she finished while cupping his bearded cheek. "But now that time is over, you are here, I'm here, and we can start making new memories."

He started to give her a little smile while he nodded. "I like that sound of that."

She smiled back. "Good."

They looked into each other's eyes until their lips touched for a kiss, but before it became too passionate, she pulled back and spoke again, or more liked smirked. "But those particular memories are going to have to wait because of your date rule, remember?"

He sighed with a nod as he took her hand so she could guide him further in the room, and in this moment he wished he wouldn't have made up that date rule.

After they took turns in the bathroom so they could get ready for bed, they crawled under the covers, then a few seconds later, she was laying her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her before they both sighed in content.

A few minutes later, while still cuddled in each other's arm, he spoke softly. "I know there are more new memories to come along in here, but I wouldn't trade this new one for anything."

Sara cleared her throat from the emotion she had as she placed her hand on his UCLA shirt covered chest. "Me neither."

It felt like it took them forever to get back here, and now that they were, they were going to do whatever it took to keep it that way.

They took a few more minutes to savior this moment before they whispered their love yous and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Sara goes back to work, and a few more friendly faces show up. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	5. Surprise Reunions

AN: Thank you for the continuing support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprise Reunions

2 days later

Sara stopped in front of Grissom after he had stood up from the couch before he cupped her cheek and asked with a smile. "You ready to get back to work?"

Outside of her recovery time after getting rescued from the miniature killer, she can't remember the last time she spent so much time away from the lab voluntarily, and despite the circumstances around the break from it, she didn't have any complaints since it got the love of her life back.

She nodded with a smile in return. "I am."

And even though she didn't have any complaints about this break, she was ready to get back into the swing of things at the lab since she couldn't fully stop working, that just wasn't her. She just wasn't ready to call it quits yet.

He gives her a little nod as she continued. "I loved the time we spent together without the interruptions, but I..."

He cuts her off while he places a finger to her lips. "I understand, just be safe." He knew work was still in her, and he wasn't looking to change that.

As they looked at each other with love in their eyes she responded softly. "Always, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed, then he removed his hand from her cheek before she stepped back, and after one more smile at him, she walked to the couch and grabbed her jacket and shoulder bag before walking toward the door, opening it when she got there.

Before she stepped out of the house though, she looked back at him. "Oh, and you should think about when you want that party, sooner would be best." He raised an eyebrow at that question, making her smirk as she continued. "You know they would want to welcome you back in Vegas, besides you can't hide from them forever."

He smirked back with a nod. "I wouldn't dream of it." She chuckled back with a nod before he continued. "How about this weekend, if a case doesn't take over?"

Parties weren't really his thing, but with him trying to turn over a new leaf, he was willing to go through with it, especially if it made the woman he loved happy. Plus, it would give him a chance to see everybody again in a different environment than the last time they were together.

She nodded again with the smile still on her face. "Alright, I'll let them know."

He did one more nod, and after they signed 'I love you' to each other, she turned and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Once she made it to the lab, and after she went to the locker room to get ready, she headed for the break room, where she was greeted by Greg and Morgan, but before they could ask any questions, DB walked into the room and gave her a warm welcome, then she asked as she pulled back from their hug. "So, do you know why we got called in a little earlier than usual? Is there a new priority case?"

Before he could answer her, they hear Ecklie's voice as he walked into the room. "Evening everybody, I bet you are all wondering why you were summoned here earlier than planned." After they nodded, he continued. "Well as you all know this is DB's finale day here, which will result in the team going through a few changes, and with these changes coming, an opportunity arose that I believe will benefit the team/lab greatly." While Ecklie took a second, Greg, Morgan and Sara secretly smiled, having a feeling on what was about to happen. "She had been part of the team for years and I couldn't have found a better candidate for this position, so without further ado, I want you all to say hi to your new director, Catherine Willows."

Greg, Morgan, and Sara felt a little shocked as they saw Catherine walk into the room with a smile. "Hi everybody, I'm back."

Greg was first to come out of his shock as he smiled while walking up to her. "Catherine, wow, you're back."

Catherine hugged the younger man with a chuckle. "Yes, Greg, I'm back."

After they got out of the hug, she shared a hug with Morgan, then when they pulled out of their hug, Sara stopped in front of her, and after a small smile between the women, Catherine brings the younger one in a hug. "Congratulations, Cath, and welcome back."

As they pulled back from one another, Catherine smiled at Sara. "Thank you."

While Sara nodded back as she continued to hold back her disappointment since she thought she had proved herself on being a team leader, Greg spoke toward Ecklie. "Wait, you just said director, will she also be our supervisor?"

Since DB had both positions that question wasn't a reach, and his question was answered a few seconds later when Catherine placed her hand on Sara's shoulder. "And I can't think of anybody better than for you to be the supervisor."

Warmness filled Sara's heart as she smiled, this time a more real one than before. "Really?"

Catherine chuckled with a nod. "Yes, I know you feel you are ready to lead a team, which I feel that too, and the only way I would take the director's job was if you were offered the supervisor job, so what do you say?"

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "Absolutely I'm in, thank you."

"You're welcome, you deserve it."

After one more hug, Sara turned to look at Morgan and Greg before Greg walked up to Sara and gave her a tight hug. "Congratulations Sara, or should I say boss now?"

They all chuckled as Sara received hugs and congratulations from Morgan and DB.

Once all the hugs were done, and Sara and Ecklie shared a handshake and smile, he left the room, leaving the team to themselves.

It was silent for a few seconds before the question Sara was expecting was finally asked by Greg.

"So, I hear from a reliable source that another congratulations are in order, you and Grissom again?"

Sara looked around the room, seeing all eyes on her, and making her smile with a nod, knowing she wouldn't keep that a secret even if she could.

"Yes guys, me and Grissom again."

They all smiled, then Morgan asked. "When is the official welcome home party?"

Sara chuckled, just like she thought at home, then answered. "If work doesn't interfere, how does this weekend sound?"

After everybody agreed, Sara, Catherine and DB left the break room to head to the office so they could talk.

* * *

After shift

With it being a slow night, they were ready to leave the lab right when shift was done, and since they didn't want DB to leave without them doing anything, they all decided to have one more breakfast together, so they all met at their usual diner, which Grissom was invited to come.

The team wasn't there very long before the doors from the diner opened, and Greg spoke with a smile a few seconds later. "Well, look who decided to come home."

All eyes turned to the new arrival as he spoke with a smile. "A few years too late, but yes I'm finally back home."

Sara's eyes sparkled as she looked at Grissom, who was looking at her, but their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when Catherine had stood up from her spot and gave him a hug.

Grissom wrapped his arms around his oldest friend. "It's nice to see you again, Cath."

She smiled as she ran her hand up and down his back. "Welcome home Griss."

As they pulled back, he nodded with a smile in return before asking with a raised eyebrow. "Should I say welcome home to you too, Or is this just a visit?"

With reasons for Catherine to be visiting Vegas, he was only a little shocked to see her.

Catherine smiled bigger while she answered. "I'm back, and you are now looking at the newest director."

He held out his hand with another smile. "Congratulations Cath, it's a position I know you'll be great at."

"Thanks Griss."

As they release hands, Greg spoke before anybody else could. "And with her first move as the big boss, she promoted Sara to nightshift supervisor."

Grissom walked over toward Sara as she stood up from her spot, then after looking in her eyes to gage how she was feeling about it, which she looked very pleased, he brought her into a hug and spoke with pride. "I'm so proud of you, honey, congratulations."

"Thank you, Griss."

Their moment was once again interrupted when another familiar voice was heard. "Hope I'm not too late for the party."

Their eyes turned to that other voice before Grissom smiled and held out his hand. "Is this another welcome home?"

Brass smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "Yes."

When Catherine had called Brass to head a security team for one of her casinos she inherited from her late father, he accepted it because he thought it would be nice to see everybody again since he's been away from Vegas the moment he had retired from the captains position.

Grissom nodded in understanding once Brass had explained, then after Brass received hugs from the women and handshakes from the other men, everybody was now seated so they all could enjoy the company while they ate.

As their meal was coming to an end, and while Sara was in line to pay for her portion of the bill, Greg stopped next to her.

They looked at one another, then Sara smiled as they stepped forward when the people in front of her went forward. "Yes Greg, what's up?"

"How do you know something is up?"

She looked at him again with a raised eyebrow. "Because one, you pick now to come and talk to me one-on-one, and two, I've known you for 15 years, so I know when something is up with you."

He nodded, an indication she was right, then he did a small sigh as they once again stepped forward. "You and Griss, you sure?"

Like Nick, Greg was protective of her, and she knew he was only asking because he cared about her well-being.

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes Greg, I'm 100% sure. Things are different now, and we are in a good place. In fact, the best place we have been in a very long time." She place her hand on the young man's shoulder. "I love him, Greg, I always have."

Greg nodded with a smile. "I know, Sara, and you know I'm only asking because..."

Sara cuts him off while removing her hand from him. "Because you care and you're concerned as my friend, and I understand that, but I promise you, everything will be fine."

"Alright, then I'm happy for you both. It's about time you two get your happy ending."

Sara shook her head as she handed the money to the cashier, then looked at Greg with another smile. "That's where you are wrong, Greggo, it's not an ending, it's only the beginning."

Greg nodded with a smile while Sara received the change, then they walked toward the table, where everybody was standing before the group headed toward the doors so they could leave the diner.

They stopped at DB's vehicle first, but before he got in he looked at the group that meant so much to him. It didn't matter how small of a time he had spent with them, they still meant a lot and he'll miss every one of them. Then he cleared his throat before speaking. "I want to thank you guys for welcoming me into the group, you made me feel like family, and I'm going to miss you all so much."

Catherine was the first to give the older man a hug. "Good luck out there, and if you ever need anything, just call."

"I will, and congratulations on your promotion."

Catherine nodded while she sniffled as Sara was next, and after they exchanged goodbyes, she pulled back before the rest of the group said bye, then when Grissom was next, the men looked at one another before DB held out his hand first. "Take care of her, you are a lucky man to have a woman like her in your life."

Grissom smiled with a nod before he turned his head to the side to look at the woman he loves. "I know, and I plan to." Sara smiled at him with tears in her eyes before Grissom looked at DB again, seeing him nod. "Thank you for looking after her, I appreciate it, good luck."

DB nodded with another smile as they release hands, then after one more look, he got into his vehicle and drove away a few seconds later while the team watched him leave until they couldn't see him anymore.

A few seconds after they could no longer see him, the group said their 'goodnights' before splitting up so they could go home for some rest.

* * *

Once Sara and Grissom made it home, Sara was in the bedroom changing into her sleeping clothes while Grissom was locking up, and when he had just finished that task, his cell phone rang, so he looked at the caller ID before answering it, which the way he answered was by habit. "Grissom."

A few minutes later he was finishing the conversation with the person on the other end of the phone when Sara had walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, then when he was done he was looking at his phone with a small smile on his face, so she raised an eyebrow while asking. "Good news?"

He looked up from his phone and started walking toward her as he was putting it back in his pocket with a nod and the smile still on his face. "You aren't the only one to get good news from your job." She looked at him with confusion as he stopped in front of her, then he continued after cupping her cheek. "After I woke up this morning I sent an online application to UNLV and they already got back to me." Now she was getting a little excited for him as he finished with joy in his eyes. "You are looking at the newest part-time employee at UNLV."

"That's great." He smiled bigger as she continued. "But are you ok with only starting part-time?"

He took a breath as he nodded again. "With school already starting, the positions are filled, so it's the best they could do right now. And it's better than nothing."

She cups his cheek before running her thumb up and down it. "Plus, it gets you teaching again, something you love doing."

"Exactly, so I'm not complaining." As she nodded, he continued, this time with caution. "So, are you happy about this?"

Without hesitation, she replied. "Of course, if you're happy about it, then I am too."

"I really I am, Sara." She smiled again with a nod.

After a peck on the lips, they pull back before she started yawning. She had covered her mouth right away, but looked at him a little embarrassed, making him chuckle a little. "Alright sleepy head, let's get you to bed."

She took his hand as she asked. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He took her hand kissed the top of before answering with love in his eyes. "I would love too."

They smiled at one another before they started walking toward their room, and as they were pulling the covers down on their bed, Grissom asked. "So, at the diner I saw a little pow-wow between you and Greg, I guess I don't have to ask what that was about, do I?"

Once they crawled into bed, she shook her head with a small smile. "I don't think you have to because you already know." He nodded as he looked down at his hands, which they were covered by hers a second later as she continued. "Like Nick, he's just being protective."

Grissom nodded before he looked into her eyes. "I know."

She moved her hand to cup his cheek as she spoke with love in her eyes. "And I know what you are thinking, it will take a little time for them to see that things are different." She pecks on the lips before placing her forehead to his. "But they will, trust me."

He does a short nod with a smile, he knew it would take time for everybody else to believe in him again, but also he knew that if he had her back in his corner, he, them, can get through anything together.

They pull back a second later, and after another kiss on the lips, they got comfortable under the covers before wrapping their arms around one another, feeling not long after and excited about another good step toward their future together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come, a serious discussion between the couple is next. See what they talk about. Please review.


	6. An important discussion

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

*A few references from the finale, but with my own twist to things.

* * *

Chapter 6: An important discussion

1 week later

It had been a week since the changes became official at the Las Vegas Crime lab, and what a week it had been, besides solving the usual crimes.

In the beginning of it, they added two new members to the team, one being Catherine's 23 year old daughter, Lindsey, and the other was a 25 year old male who was very smart, dedicated and charming.

Then in the middle of it, one of the casino's that Catherine owned was shot-up, and one of her employee's was killed, leaving behind two young girls, Helena and Maria, who didn't have anybody else in their lives, so Catherine made a life changing decision and decided to take them in, something Lindsey was very supportive of.

Now it was the end of it, and Grissom and Sara had walked into their home after spending the evening at Catherine's to hang out with her and her two new girls since she had invited the team over to have a little get together so everybody could get to know them, which at first the girls were a little shy, but by the end of the party they were laughing and talking with them like they knew everybody for years.

While Sara was shutting the door to the house, Grissom asked. "Red or White?"

She smiled as she placed her coat and shoulder bag at the end of the couch. "How about red."

He nodded before going to the kitchen to grab the glasses and red wine.

When he had returned to the living room, Sara was sitting comfortably on the couch with her shoes off. Then as she took the glass he was handing to her, she asked. "So, what brought this on?"

He sat down next to her before replying. "I just felt like you needed it after the week you had."

Sara does a small sigh with a nod before speaking. "I did, thank you."

"You're welcome."

He gives her that smile that she loves before they clinked glasses, then after they both took a sip, she spoke again. "But I know I wasn't the only one to have one of those weeks, look at Catherine and the responsibility she decided to take on. I bet she never thought she would be in that type of place again."

Grissom took Sara's left hand as he spoke softly. "Life can get pretty unpredictable, it can take you to places that you never expected or dreamed of."

She slipped her fingers through his as she nodded with a small smile. "Yes it can, I believe we know that more than most." Grissom nodded in response before looking at their clasped hands.

As it grew quiet between them, Sara was watching him, and he was still looking at their clasped hands, which made her feel that something was going on in that brilliant head of his. But no matter how brilliant it was, it did make her wonder from time to time on what he was thinking, so she asked while squeezing his hand. "Ok, what's going on in that head of yours, should I be worried?"

She had to admit that sometimes when he's quiet and thinking about something, it meant,  
more times than not, he's either overthinking it or silently talking himself out of it. Which she believes that it was one of the reasons, among other factors too, why it took them so long to get together in the first place, because he let his head take the lead over his heart.

Grissom took a couple of seconds before looking into Sara's eyes and asking. "How come we have never discussed kids before?"

Out of all the questions she could have imagined coming out of her husband's mouth, this one wouldn't even be on her top 10 list, heck probably even 20, so she was very surprised that it came out now, which her face showed it the minute he had asked.

Sara then cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess it never felt like it was the right time." She paused to clear her throat again before continuing. "And really after what we've been through, having kids then wouldn't have been a great idea because I never would have wanted to put them through that pain and heartache."

Even though they knew having kids back then could have altered the course of theirs lives, it wouldn't have guaranteed them anything, they could've gone through something else that broke their hearts.

Grissom nodded. "Me neither."

Just as she was about to ask where that question came from, he continued with the subject, surprising her even more. "Did you ever want any?"

Knowing there was no point in trying to steer the conversation away from this subject since eventually they would get to it because it was on his mind, Sara replied after she had slipped her fingers out of his and had set her glass on the coaster that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Honestly, before meeting you, no."

She never thought of herself as the mother type, so she never even thought of being one, which was was fine with her growing up, she had no problem putting all her concentration on school then her career.

Grissom moved so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, then he placed his glass on another coaster before reaching for her hand again while whispering. "And after?"

Sara gets a little smile on her face as she thought about all the times, especially when they had first met, she had daydreamed about having kids that had his blue eyes and smile.

He saw her smiling, so he asked with a smile on his face. "What, what are you thinking?"

She shook her head and looked down, a sign she was embarrassed, while saying. "I can't, it's too embarrassing."

Grissom squeezed her hand, then spoke in a calming voice that told her she could say anything and he would never judge or laugh at her. "Come on, tell me, please?"

After a moment she made the mistake of looking into his blue eyes, those eyes that she could never resist or hold anything back when she was looking into them, so she told him about her daydreams, then when she was done, she shook her head while chuckling as she looked down at their hands this time. "Mind you that was when I first met you, before everything."

His smile died down as he asked softly, almost like he was hurt. "Not so much after you got to know me?"

She heard the tone, so she lifted her head and looked at him quickly before cupping his cheek with her other hand and spoke with love in her eyes. "When things between us took longer than  
I expected or would have liked, my dreams were more about what I wanted more than anything, and that was you. So when I finally got you, I was just happy with that, I didn't need anything else."

When she started to have tears in her eyes, he places his hand over hers that was on his cheek before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry Sara." He now felt that she had to sacrifice one dream so she could have the other.

Sara shook her head as she pulled back from his lips, then spoke while looking into his eyes again that was telling him how he felt. "I'm not. I don't regret a single moment we spent together, past or present, and I never will, even if kids are never part of the picture."

She pulls back from him and stands up while grabbing her glass so she could take it to the kitchen, but she had only taken a few steps when she stopped shortly after he asked while standing up from the couch and turning toward her. "Why can't they be?"

She turned around to look at him and she had a smile on her face. "Griss, I'm not exactly getting any younger here, and you...I love you and I mean no offence intended here, but..."

He cuts her as he cups her cheek with a smile. "I know, way past the age to even be thinking about wanting kids. And I know this is a crazy, believe me, but I can't get this thought out of my head, which really I don't want to because it feels right to me."

When she realized how serious he was, she asked. "How long have you felt this way?"

He took a breath before replying. "A little bit each moment you've been back in my life, but it grew even more when I saw you with those little girls tonight."

Like those girls, it took Sara a little time to warm up with them, but when she did he saw every smile and heard every laugh they had shared, making it warm his heart and got him thinking what if he could see that everyday with their child.

Still shocked and overwhelmed by this subject, she cleared her throat and shook her head. "I uhh, I don't know what to say, this whole conversation has thrown me for a loop."

He gave her a little smile as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I know, and I never expected to feel this way, but I do."

It wasn't that he disliked children before, but like Sara, he never saw himself as the parental type. Well, outside of the younger guys on the team seeing him that way and how he felt about them, but being an actual father was never in his plans.

But then again falling in love with this beautiful woman in front of him was never on his to-do list either, so he learned long ago that things didn't always go according to plan, and he was once again reminded on that when he began having feelings of wanting to be a father.

When she still hadn't said anything after a few seconds, he started to take his hand off her cheek, but still talked with a caring and understanding tone. "I know I kind of sprung this on you, and I realize this is a huge commitment, so I'll let you think about, ok?"

After she did a short nod, he turned around so he could walk toward the coffee table, and as he was picking up his wine glass, all these thoughts and even little wishes that she held back for so long came flooding though her mind.

Yes, what she told him about just being with him became her dream for so long that it took over the ones that had kid(s) in them, was true. But there was a small part of her that still wished kids had been part of their plan because seeing Grissom with their child, whether it was biological or not, would have been the ultimate dream.

Of course that was before everything that had happened between them, but now she knew things were different, they were in a different place. She even felt more secure about their relationship than she had in a long time, and it was obvious the man she loved wanted to be a father and that dream of seeing it wasn't as dead as she once thought.

So with those thoughts going through her head, she took his wrist as he was walking by her and whispered. "Yes."

They turned their heads toward one another as Grissom's eyes lit up with that beautiful smile on his face. "Yes?" Sara nodded with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes as he turned them so they were looking face to face as he continued. "Are you sure? You've only thought about it for a few seconds, you can have mor..."

She removed her hand from his while she shook her head, then she placed a finger to his lips to stop him as she cuts him off. "I don't need more time. I guess that dream wasn't as dead as I thought it was. I just needed a few seconds to let the dream come back."

When he saw that she was serious, his emotions got the better of him as he started to have a few tears in his eyes. "This is really happening?"

She nodded in return while her emotions were getting the better of her too. "Yes, yes it is."

They leaned toward each other and kissed before he wrapped his free arm around her and brought her in for a hug, which she reciprocated.

After they calmed down a little, she sniffled before speaking. "So, what's going to happen now, because like I said, it's kind of late in the game for us, for me."

Which he knew what that meant the minute she had asked that.

The chances of her having a biological child naturally were slimmer now than it was back then, but he was prepared for that, so he pulled back and nodded his head before he cupped her cheek again with a smile and caring look. "And we'll discuss all those options later, just admitting that we want a child in our lives was a huge step for us, we don't have to decide all of this at once." She nodded in understanding and agreement.

A few minutes passed them by while they were staring at one another in silence and awe, then they clear their throats and started walking toward the kitchen hand in hand with their wine glasses in the other, which they had taken a few more sips of as they walked.

When they got to the kitchen counter they had placed their wine glasses down on it, then he wrapped one of his arms around her while placing his left hand on top of hers that was on the counter, and as she slipped her fingers through his, so she could see their rings, she asked with a smile. "So, is there anything new you would like to discuss before we officially say goodbye to the end of the week."

He kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. "Well, it's not nothing new, but I was hoping you would do me the greatest honor of renewing our vows." She gasped a little as she turned her head, making him move his head so they could look at each other, and while she had tears in her eyes, he continued with a few in his too. "Let's officially start our new beginning right, our new life right, so what do you say?"

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. The second part of the chapter will come soon. Please review.


	7. Her Answer & Romantic Times

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews and support. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Her Answer & Romantic Times

She slipped her fingers out of his a second later before turning around so they were now face to face, then as she wrapped her arms around his neck while still not saying anything, he gave her a little smile/smirk as he finished. "I could get down on one knee if you..."

He gets cut off when she pressed her lips to his, which became passionate a few seconds later.

When they finally pulled back to get their air back, he placed his forehead to hers before speaking softly. "Should I take that as a yes?"

She half chuckled and sobbed as she answered. "You should definitely take that as a yes, I don't see how there would have been any other answer than a yes."

He pulls back a second later with his eyes beaming, hers mirroring his as he cups her cheek and whispered again. "I've loved you since the day we met. Even when I couldn't admit to myself, you've always been right here." He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Tears started to come into her eyes as she ran her thumb up and down the spot over his heart, then as she looked at him, she uses her other hand to cup his bearded cheek. "You have too, always."

They continued to stare in each other's eyes, showing that love, devotion and emotion in them until they closed their eyes when their lips touched again. This time though, after running her fingers through his hair a few times, she started to move them to his blue buttoned down shirt, but when she got to the third button, he placed his hands on top of hers to stop her as he pulled back from their passionate kiss.

When they had gotten their back again, she looked at him with confusion/concern as he cupped her cheek again while asking softly. "You sure you are ready?"

Without hesitating, she nodded with a smile as their eyes turned to their passionate look again. "Absolutely. I respected and appreciated that you wanted to go slow, but I miss this part of us. I need you, Griss."

They didn't exactly have the dates he had promised her since it's been a hectic week, but how they were feeling in this moment, they didn't/couldn't wait any longer to really be with one another.

He nodded in understanding and agreement. "I miss it and you too."

They smiled at one another, but before she could go in for a third kiss; A kiss that would start them on going further than they have since they first go back together, he removed his hand from her cheek and stepped back while speaking again. "I know I'm taking a risk of ruining the moment here, but hold that thought for a bit, Ok? Just stay out here."

Before she could say or do anything, he had already turned his back on her and was rushing toward their bedroom before he had closed the door behind him, leaving Sara in the kitchen with a small smile on her face as she shook her head while wondering what he was up to now.

When 10 minutes went by with Grissom still in the bedroom, which she had finished her glass of wine and had locked the front door in that time, her curiosity was really peaked now, so she got up from the couch, leaving the book she had been reading on the couch cushion, or at least she was trying to read it, and walked to their closed bedroom door before knocking on it.

"Griss, can I come in now? What are you doing in there?"

She heard him clear his throat before replying. "Yeah come in."

Once she opened the door, she was not expecting to see the sight that was in front of her.  
There were a few candles lit around the room, and it made her gasp a little while she looked toward Grissom, who was standing at their dresser with his back toward her finishing up his task.

"You didn't have to do all of this."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but this would have been..."

Sara cuts him with a smile, and even though he didn't see it, he knew it was there. "The scene you wanted to set up."

"Yeah, I figured since you didn't get the dates, you could have at least have the candles."

She started to walk up to him as she replied. "Well, that was very sweet of you, and I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

She then placed her hand on his shoulder as she asked. "But this wouldn't have taken you 10 minutes to set up, what else were you doing?"

He took a breath as he placed the lighter on the dresser before he turned around, making her hand slide off his shoulder in the process, so they were now face to face, which made Sara gasp again, but this time with tears in her eyes because she was now looking at a clean-shaven Grissom; A sight she hadn't seen in years, a sight that still made her heart flutter in her chest as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Griss I...I wow."

Even though he knew she loved him no matter how he looked, she had told him in the past that she was more partial to his clean-shaven face, so he decided it was time to shave, and with the look he was receiving from her now, told him that it was the perfect move. But he couldn't help but smirk after hearing her stuttering words. "I know, my face has gotten a little older, huh?"

She could hear the smirking tone, but there was an underline uncertainty in there too, so she cupped his clean-shaven cheek as she whispered with love in her eyes. "Still the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, no matter how many years pass us by."

As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, he whispered with love as he cupped her cheek too. "Same with you, I've never seen anything more beautiful than you."

She tried to look down in embarrassment, but he just shook his head and leaned toward her so they could kiss, which grew with passion each second as they were heading toward the bed, only stopping the kissing and walking when the back of her knees hit the end of it.

They pull back slowly while opening their eyes to look at one another again, and as the passion and love were still flowing in their eyes and between them, she moved her hands toward his shirt to finish unbuttoning it before sliding it off his shoulder so she could look at his strong chest.

After a few seconds of admiring with her fingers and eyes what she had been missing, he cups her cheek and brings her face closer to him again, then after a brief stop so they could look into each other's eyes one more time, where he saw the approval/admiration in her eyes, which made him a little more confident, their lips finally touched again before they became lost in one another as he lowered them softly on the bed.

And after being away from this for so long, they took their time savoring each touch, kiss and look, making it one of the most romantic/passionate times of their lives. They never wanted the night to end.

* * *

A little time later

Wrapped in each other's arms with the blankets around them while their legs were through one another, she smiled as she was listening to his heart, which was slowing down after their previous activity. "Don't think you are getting out of taking me on those dates now."

He chuckled, making a pleasant shiver go down her spine when she felt the vibration, as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I wouldn't dream of doing that, I'll gladly take you out as much as you want when work doesn't interfere."

She moved her hand to the middle of his chest before placing her chin on top of is so she could look into his eyes as she replied with another smile. "You really would, wouldn't you?"

He gives her a smile as he cupped her cheek so he could run his thumb up and down it. "It's a chance for everybody to see how lucky I am. That this beautiful woman picked me for life."

She leaned toward him and kissed him softly before whispering with a little embarrassment from the comment. "And I always will."

Then he sighed. "Plus, I know I have a lot of making up to do, we missed so..."

She cuts him off while shaking her head. "We agreed were weren't going to do that. We were only focusing on our future, not the past. Or at least the bad parts. I like to remember every amazing moment we've ever shared." He smiled with a nod before she smiled a little bigger as she continued. "And after everything we talked about earlier, our future looks mighty bright."

He slowly smiled again as he surprised her by rolling her over so he was now above her, then he said. "You couldn't be more right, Mrs. Grissom. It is looking pretty bright, isn't it?"

When the shock wore off after the move he pulled, she smiled as she cupped his cheek. "It sure does, Mr. Grissom."

After running her thumb up and down his cheek she brings his face closer to her so she could peck him on the lips, and after a couple of pecks, which some were longer than others, he pulls back and places his forehead to hers before whispering. "I love you."

Softly she whispered back as she ran her hand up and down his bare back. "And I love you."

He pulls back a couple of moments later, then after kissing her on the forehead, he lays back down on his side and holds out his arms. "You should get some sleep, I would hate for you to be too tired for work later."

She smiled with a nod as she moved closer to him, then after he wrapped his arms around her to protect her and kissed her forehead softly, they both sighed in content; happy about the step they took together, even though they skipped over the dates, but neither one was complaining.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Sara and Grissom renew their vows, plus find out what happens when Nick visits for the occasion with a guest.


	8. Recommitting their love

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Recommitting their love

Once it was agreed they would be renewing their vows, they told everybody who was close to them and invited them to their house the next weekend for the ceremony.

Unfortunately, because the ceremony was short notice, DB or Finley couldn't attend, but since Nick had less distance to travel, he showed and with somebody, the woman whom he spent that sunset with, Ally.

After their beautiful ceremony was done, they went to a nice restaurant that had a bar and a dance floor, which Sara and Grissom just wanted something simple at their house, but the rest of the group wanted to do something special for them, and they said dinner was on them and they didn't have to spend a dime, so not wanting to disappoint them, they agreed to go.

When they arrived, and after they ordered, Catherine reminded them that they had some other news to share since they wouldn't share it at the same time they told everybody about the renewal of their vows.

Sara and Grissom smiled at each other with a nod before looking at the people they've known for years, some longer than others, then he said. "Sara and I have decided that we wanted to be parents, so we are going to adopt."

When it remained silent after a few minutes, Sara looked at them with a smirk. "Don't all celebrate at once." They finally came around before they started smiling and congratulating them, then once they calmed down, Sara continued while she took her husband's hand. "I know it's a shock, and to be honest it was to me when Griss brought the subject up, but it's something we want to do, and it means a lot that you are behind us."

They all smiled again as Nick lifted up his glass as he looked at the happy couple. "Always. How about giving them one more congratulations."

They all lifted up their glasses with their various drinks in them, which the younger girls had juice in theirs, and toasted their congratulations one more time before taking a sip. Then after they swallowed, Sara and Grissom shared a small kiss before looking at the team with a smile, happy they were happy for them.

Once their meal was done, Sara and Grissom took a turn on the dance floor, just as if they were married for the first time, and after the song was done, Greg and Morgan shared the floor with other people, including Brass, who was dancing with Sara now, and Nick took Maria on the dance floor, which not only made the young girl happy, but Catherine was happy too while watching them. In fact, she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

After a couple of dances, which the group had changed partners after every song, Nick was now dancing with Ally, and Catherine was at the bar alone, but after taking a few sips, she hears Grissom's voice. "I hope you aren't breaking your own rules."

She had reminded the team that there was still a job to do later so they had to drink responsible.

She just looked at him and shook her head before taking another sip of her drink.

After Grissom stopped next to her, he looks at the dance floor, seeing Ally and Nick before looking at the Catherine again. "You should tell him how you feel."

He had agreed with Sara when she told Nick that she hoped it worked out with Ally back in San Diego, but he had no idea that Catherine still had feelings for him until he saw how Catherine was looking at him earlier. He could see the sparks between them when they greeted one another at the house, something he wasn't aware that existed between them until he finally got together with Sara.

It was funny to him that he had worked with them for years, and he either didn't want to see it or was just too close to them, but when he finally let Sara in his life, it was like the clouds parted and he could see things differently, including feelings his team members had for one another. It was a real tangled web if he really thought about it.

Catherine almost choked on her drink before she shook her head again while looking down at her glass. "I don't know what you are talking about, you're crazy."

Before she could take another drink, Grissom had taken the glass from her hand and placed it away from her while speaking softly. "If that was true, then you wouldn't be over here drinking alone and avoiding on seeing him dancing with some one else." When she sighed, he placed his hand on hers as he continued. "If there is one thing I've learned, especially in the last two years, it's that it's never too late to tell someone you love them."

Catherine looks at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke softly. "It's because you got lucky with a woman that would never give up on you."

His eyes started beaming while he was watching Sara on the dance floor with Greg before looking at Catherine with a short nod. "Very true." When she looked down at their hands, he continued. "Maybe that's what he wants too."

She does one more sigh as she looked at him again. "Maybe, but what if he doesn't really feel the same, and I'm just imaging something that isn't there?"

He smiled as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away and spoke with a tone that told her he was serious. "Then it's his loss."

He may have only seen Catherine as a friend, one of his best friends if they wanted to put an exact label on it, but he knew how wonderful she was, as a woman and a CSI, and he felt that any man who turned her down would be making the biggest mistake of his life.

Before she could speak, they hear Nick's voice. "Whose loss for what?"

Grissom removed his hand from her cheek, and after a quick swipe with her hand to wipe the few tears that leaked out of her eyes, she turned around to face him as Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Your loss for not dancing with this beautiful woman before the evening is done."

Nick smiled as he held out his arm. "Never would have happened, I would be honored to have this next dance with you."

Catherine smiled as she placed her arm through his. "The honor is all mine."

With one more smile between them, Catherine looked back at Grissom, who winked, making her smile at him a little before she started walking with Nick toward the dance floor.

Just as they started dancing, Sara had walked up to Grissom and stopped next to him at the bar with her eyes on the dance floor too. "I still can't believe they don't see it."

He smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders before speaking. "I thought you told him that you hope it works out with the sunset girl, now known as Ally."

She does a little sigh as she stepped closer to his side. "That was before I saw them earlier at the house, they still got it."

He goes a little sigh too as he nodded. "Yeah they do."

Not able to take her eyes of them, she asked. "Do you think they'll figure it out?"

He does another little smile as he used his other hand to move her chin so she was looking at him, then he replied with his eyes beaming, making hers beam back. "If we can finally figure it out, I have no doubt they can too."

She chuckled with a smile and nod, then they pecked each other on the lips before turning their attention back to the couple on the dance floor.

While Nick and Catherine were still dancing they couldn't take their eyes of off one another, and after a few seconds, he cleared his throat and said. "I should have said this earlier but Helena and Maria are lucky to have you."

She smiled in return. "That's nice of you to say, thank you."

Still looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he responded. "I meant it, and you're welcome."

After a couple of seconds, she cleared her throat this time before asking. "So, how is San Diego?"

"It's nice. At first I wasn't sure about the move or the job, but both have been a great experience."

Catherine nodded in understanding as she spoke, trying to keep her emotions in. "The city and team are lucky to have you."

He smiled in return. "Well, Vegas is lucky to have you back. With you and Sara in charge now, they all better watch out, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of either of you."

She just chuckled with a smile, which both went right to his heart.

While he was still stunned a little from sight and sound, she spoke again. "Ally seems like a wonderful woman, you two look happy together."

And just like that he got out his stunned feeling, and spoke softly. "Catherine I..."

But she cuts him off while shaking her head. "You don't have to explain anything, just be happy; That's all I ever wanted."

She couldn't hold her tears in any longer and a few fell down her cheek, but before she could wipe them away, he was cupping her cheek so he could gently wipe them away as he replied softly. "What about you?"

She sniffled before replying. "I have the girls to make me happy."

As he looked deeply into her eyes, he asked softly again. "Don't you want more?"

Catherine's heart started speeding up while looking into his beautiful eyes, it was almost like he was telling her that he wanted to hear her say she wanted him; That after all the moments they shared meant something more than friendship, but before she could open her mouth, their moment was interrupted by Ally.

"Nick, babe, we should call it a night, we have an early flight in the morning."

Catherine stepped back from Nick, creating space between them, which Ally, who was a couple of inches shorter than Nick, took that as a invitation to stand next to him and place her arms around his waist. Then Catherine gave Ally a polite smile, even though she was feeling anything but that, and said. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

The beautiful and younger blond with brown eyes smiled back, which Catherine wasn't sure if that or her words were sincere or not. "It was nice to finally meet you too."

Catherine nodded before looking at Nick. "Bye Nicky."

Even the whole team was known to use that name a few times, hearing it from Catherine made it feel more special, and it was no different now. But hearing the word 'bye' before that name was breaking his heart more than he could have imagined, especially when he was noticing she was trying to hold onto her emotions again.

He cleared his throat and nodded back. "Bye Cath."

Then with one more smile, Catherine was the one that turned and walked away first while Nick felt like he couldn't do anything but stare as she walked out of the building with the girls a few seconds later.

Before he could process what just happened, Ally kissed his cheek and whispered. "Let's say goodbye to your friends so we can enjoy some alone time, what do you say?"

He just cleared his throat and nodded before they started walking toward the table to say goodbye/goodnight to the group.

* * *

After the couple walked into the house, and as Grissom was shutting the door, Sara took a breath before speaking, remembering the turn of events earlier that happened between Nick and Catherine. "Well, it looks like they're not figuring it out tonight." She then sighed. "I'm really sad for them because I know how it feels to be away from the one you love."

Grissom walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. "I do too."

Before he could continue, she mentally shook off the events of her friends' lives and turned around while wrapping her arms around his neck after he had stepped back to allow her the room. "But as much as I know we both feel for them, do I have to point out the significance of tonight?"

He smiled and he ran one of his hands up and down her back as he replied softly with love in his eyes. "There is something we should be celebrating, isn't there?"

She removed one of her arms from his neck and held out her left hand. "Oh most definitely Mr. Grissom, and if you come with me, we'll get that celebration started." He smiled a little bigger as he took her hand before she led them toward their opened bedroom.

When they got there, she let him go in first, then once she was in, she closed the door and tugged his arm toward her, making his momentum go forward, before their lips crashed into one another as her back hit the now closed the door.

They may have smiled while their lips were against one another, but he asked as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "You ok?"

She chuckled as she brought his face closer to her again. "I'm fine babe, now no more talking."

He pecks her on the lips before whispering. "One more thing then I won't say another word." He smiled when he felt her sigh on his neck since she was kissing that at the moment, then he whispered again. "I love you, Mrs. Grissom."

She pulled back to look into his eyes, knowing there was no way she could get mad for hearing those words, then replied with love in her eyes,. "I love you too, Mr. Grissom."

With the smile still on his face, he cupped her cheek while looking into her eyes and thought about how beautiful she looked and how lucky he was to have another chance with her; A chance he was determined not to blow.

This time Sara smiled as she brought him closer to her again. "I guess I should of said stop thinking too much too."

"Even if it was about..."

He gets cut off when their lips touched each other again, not that he was complaining though, especially when their kissig became passionate as they were walking toward the bed; A place they celebrated through the night with sweet endearments and loving/touching moments.

It was a night to remember.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	9. 5 months later

AN: Warning: A questionable word. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: 5 months later

It had been five months since Sara and Grissom had renewed their vows, and they've enjoyed every second. The only thing they were sad about was not having a little one to share their love with yet, but neither one has given up that someday they'll be somebody's parents.

Now they were enjoying a wonderful dinner when Grissom's phone starts ringing from the kitchen counter, so he smiled at his wife and got up from his chair before walking over to it and picking it up before answering it, and while he was talking to the person on the other line, Sara's attention was split between finishing her meal and what her husband was saying.

By the time he had finished the conversation her full attention went back to her meal, knowing that phone call hadn't been what she thought, or more liked hoped it was. She mentally shook it off as she asked. "What was that about?"

He replied to her after he had sat back down at the table. "That was the Dean, he wanted me to fill in for another teacher next week."

Even though he was still teaching part-time he was enjoying it very much, and despite how long it has been since he taught in a classroom, or more like felt, he didn't miss a step.

He watched her nod her head as she did a little sigh, then he reaches for her hand and places his hand on top of hers. "I know who you wished it was, and I promise you that call will come."

She shook her head as she looked at him. "Griss I..."

Grissom cuts her off as he squeezed her hand. "I know it's hurting to wait, believe me I do. But I have the highest hopes that it will happen for us, we will become parents."

Sara started to sniffle, not able to keep her emotions inside, before asking. "How can you be this sure?"

Grissom gets up from his seat, still holding on to her hand, and kneeled down, cringing as his bones popped, which Sara gave him a concerned look, but he waved it off before speaking again. "Because if I gave up any hope of any kind a long time ago, I wouldn't be where I am right now."

She sniffled again, but smirked. "Which is where?"

He gave her a little smile as he brought her hand to his mouth, and gave it a kiss before answering. "Married to the most beautiful, amazing, loving woman on the planet." As she shyly looked at their hands, he continued. "Don't give up hope now."

She cleared her throat as she cupped his cheek before asking with determination in her eyes. "Have you ever known me to give up on anything?"

He chuckled as he stood up, cringing in the process again while her hand slipped from his cheek, before he cupped her cheek. "You? Never, and I got to tell you I'm forever thankful for that."

She chuckled in return, knowing he was saying that because she never gave up on him, and she never would have because he was the love of her life.

Her thoughts get interrupted when his lips touched hers, but before anything more could come out of it, her phone rings, interrupting their moment.

They pull back a few seconds later, then she said excuse me before getting up and walking to the kitchen counter so she could answer her phone as Grissom sat back down in his spot at the table.

"Hi Catherine...Ok." Sara then chuckled before asking. "Need to be out of the lab, huh? Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes...Bye."

After she hung up she placed her phone in her pocket before looking at Grissom, who had his eyebrow raised, wondering what was going on, so she smiled a little before speaking. "Catherine wants to tag along on a case for old times sake, which I can't blame her on that."

Being the director of the lab left her pretty busy, so very rarely did she actually get to work a case outside of the lab, so if there was a small chance to work one, she wanted to take it.

Grissom chuckled with a nod, understanding exactly how she felt, as Sara walked up to him to cup his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, be safe."

"Always."

She leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She removed her hand and was going to her side of table to take care of her empty plate, but Grissom spoke. "I'll take care of that, it's ok."

She gave him an appreciated smile before walking to the living room so she could grab her shoulder bag and keys before walking out of the house and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Once Sara had picked up Catherine and changed to the work vehicle, the women were headed for the scene, and as Sara was driving, Catherine's phone vibrated, indicating that she had gotten a text message, so she pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled at the words on the screen.

 _'Thinking about you beautiful, be safe at work tonight and talk to you in the morning, goodnight.'_

After she replied to the text, she placed her phone back into her pocket, and when she looked up with her eyes still beaming, Sara spoke as she stopped the vehicle at a stop light. "Ok, who is he?"

She quickly looks at the younger woman and replied. "What, I don't..."

Sara cuts her off with a smile as she started driving again. "Come on Catherine, you only get that look when you are getting a text/call from a man, and come to think about it, it's been happening for months now, so who is he?"

Catherine cleared her throat before replying. "It's somebody I really care about."

Sara shook her head with a smile as she asked. "And that's all I'm getting, aren't I?"

"For now."

Sara does a good natured sigh as she nodded in understanding. "Alright I'll let it go, but I do want to say that I hope who ever is making you smile like that works out for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

As much as Sara would have loved to see Nick and Catherine finally get their shot, she just wanted to see her friend happy, and if she was with this mysterious person then she'll be happy for her.

Catherine smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Sara."

Sara smiled in return, then as she turned on the radio, Catherine looked out her window and thoughts of the night that changed her life came to her, it felt like it just happened yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _5 months earlier_

 _(Hours after Sara and Grissom's ceremony ended)_

 _Once Catherine made it home with the girls, they changed out of their formal ware and put on a movie in Catherine's room so they could all snuggle together, but they didn't get to finish because they had fallen asleep._

 _Catherine was woken up shortly after when there was a knock on the door. She looked over at her clock and noticed she still could have slept another 2 hours before she had to get up and get ready for work, so she hoped that whoever was waking her up was worth it._

 _After another knock took her out of her thoughts, she sighed before carefully getting out of the bed so she wouldn't wake the sleeping girls, then she grabbed her robe and put it over her sleeping clothes, which was a tank top and shorts, and tied it as she was walking out of the room and into the living room._

 _When she made it to the front door, she softly asked. "Who is it?"_

 _"Cath, it's me."_

 _Shocked at the sound of the voice that also made her heart speed up, she opened the door and said. "Nick, what are..."_

 _He cuts her off quickly. "It should have been with you."_

 _She looked at him with confusion. "What?"_

 _He shook his head with a smile. "Hold on, can I come in first?"_

 _She smiled in return as she turned to her side to let him, then once he stepped in the house, she shut the door and turned around as he turned toward her so they were now face to face with little space between them that was making both their hearts speed up. He then spoke softly while looking into her blue eyes. "A few weeks ago I was on a date with this amazing, beautiful woman..."_

 _Catherine cuts him off as she looked down. "Nick I..."_

 _He then cuts her off as he cupped her cheek this time. "And we were watching this beautiful sunset on Grissom's boat, but deep down I felt something was missing, like I shouldn't have been spending this magical moment with her, and today I remembered why I felt that way, why I've always felt that something was missing when I was on dates with other women." He used his other hand to move her chin up so she was looking at him again as he finished. "It was because I'm suppose to be sharing that moment with you. Every romantic moment I shared with someone else, should have been with you."_

 _Catherine started to have tears in her eyes. "Nick do..."_

 _He cuts her off again. "Don't what? Finally say something that needs to be said, that should have been said years ago. I don't want to do our dance any more, I'm tired of hiding how I feel."_

 _She removed his hands from her face, then spoke as she walked toward her mantle that had pictures on it. "Things have changed through the years."_

 _Walked up behind her as he whispered. "Yeah they have, you're right about that, but I don't by that your feelings have."_

 _He had a strong feeling she felt the same way he had._

 _She closed her eyes with her back still toward him. "Of course not, but I'm..."_

 _He cuts her off again as he placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Still the most gorgeous thing to walk in a room, even in this moment."_

 _She half chuckled and sobbed as she shook her head. "I don't even have make-up on."_

 _He turned her around so he could look into her eyes, making her heart speed up again as he was looking at her with the softest look she has ever seen from any man, then he cupped her cheek again. "I can still look at you for days like this."_

 _She shook her head with a chuckle and a few sniffles. "You're crazy."_

 _He smiled back. "Maybe, but I am crazy about you, I have been for years."_

 _While looking into his eyes, she finally admitted what she's been holding back for years. "Me too, Nicky, for a very long time, longer than I care to admit."_

 _As they were showing each other with their eyes the true depth of their feelings, they breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally out there._

 _After a few seconds though, she cleared her throat and spoke softly. "But how will we make this work, our lives are in different places now."_

 _Not ready to give up on them now that they were going in the direction he wanted, he replied. "We'll figure it out, because I'm not giving up on this now, not when we've come this close."_

 _She nodded with another smile. "Me neither."_

 _He gave her another smile before leaning his forehead toward hers before they closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness._

 _A few more seconds went by in silence before she heard him whisper. "Damn."_

 _"What?"_

 _He pulls back just a little so he could look into her eyes as he replied with a glint in his eyes. "You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."_

 _She bet she could guess because she was feeling the same, but they both knew that once they got started it would be hard to stop, and despite how they felt about Ally, they couldn't do that to her._

 _She cupped his cheek this time as she replied with a smile on her face. "I know, but we can't. I don't want to start us while you are with someone else."_

 _He nodded in understanding, then leaned toward her forehead and kissed it softly before pulling back, and after a few more seconds of looking at each other, he sighed but didn't have to say anything because Catherine nodded back before walking him to the front door, knowing it was time for him to leave._

 _After the door was opened, he stepped out, then he turned around to look at her again. "I didn't sleep with her, I couldn't. Not after my heart was near the one it belonged to." Catherine just smiled at his words, which he smiled back before taking her hand and kissing the top of before speaking again. "Be safe at work tonight, and I'll call you sometime tomorrow."_

 _"Ok, have a safe flight."_

 _"I'll make sure if it, nothing is stopping us now."_

 _They smiled at one another one more time before he released her hand and turned around so he could walk to his vehicle, feeling the distance between them grow._

 _Once he was out of sight, she shuts the door and turns her back so it could touch it, then she sighed softly. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she'll finally be with the man that's held her heart for so long._

 _Her feelings for other men in the past, including Warrick and Vartann, were true and real at the time, but with Nick it felt a little different. Their feelings toward one another slowly built through the years until she finally realized that she was in love with him, and she thought she had missed the chance of being with him. Now it looked like things were finally going in the right direction;_  
 _It also looked like Sara and Grissom weren't the only ones who were starting a new beginning._

 _After one more sigh, Catherine moved from the door to head toward the kitchen for some coffee, knowing there was no way she was going to sleep now, so she might as well start her caffeine fix a little earlier tonight._

 _End of Flashback_

Now after five months of secretly being with Nick, despite them living in different states, things have been better than Catherine could have imagined because while he was a good friend, he was even a better boyfriend, and it was more fun being around him now, especially now that they could kiss each other.

Before her thoughts could take her toward their first kiss, it gets interrupted when Sara's voice was heard. "We are here."

Catherine losses her smile from thinking about her time with Nick as she looked at their crime scene from her window, then cleared her throat as she looked at Sara. "Right." But they weren't moving because Sara was looking at her with a smile, making Catherine ask. "What?"

"Thinking about your man just now?"

Catherine smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Maybe, but now it's time to change our focus."

Sara nodded in understanding as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I hear you, let's get started."

After they got out of the vehicle, they grabbed their kits before walking toward the apartment building, meeting the lead detective while they walked in the apartment building.

* * *

They had barley made it into the living room of the apartment when they heard a noise in one of the rooms. The women looked at one another before dropping their kits and pulling out their guns, then they carefully walked through the room, making sure they didn't ruin the crime scene, before walking down the short hall to the bedroom door that was closed.

They stopped to the side and looked at each other, silently communicating, before Catherine opened the door and Sara walked in the room, which looked like it belonged to a little girl.

The walls were pink with posters of her favorite Disney princess, the room also had a tea set in the corner, a child's size bed with Disney princess blankets, a toy box, and a medium sized bookshelf filled with books.

When Sara and Catherine saw the closed closet, which was where they thought the sound came from, Sara took the lead while Catherine stayed back.

They stopped after a few steps, then while Sara was to the side a little so Catherine could have a clear shot if she needed it, she took the handle and opened quickly before both of them said freeze. but they immediately moved their guns down when they noticed it was a scared little girl huddled in the corner while holding her stuffed puppy to her princess pajama covered chest.

Sara immediately took action as Catherine walked out of the room with her phone calling for an ambulance just in case she needed to be checked out.

Sara bent down as she put her gun back at her hip. "It's ok honey, we work with the police, we are the good guys."

The little girl, who couldn't have been much older than six, started to whimper. "I'm scared, I want my mommy."

Figuring the dead woman that was in the living room was her mom, she couldn't lie and tell her that she'll take her to her, so she tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"I know your scared, but I won't let anything happen to you, I'll keep you safe."

The little girl sniffled while asking. "You promise?"

Sara gave her a little smile and nodded. "I promise."

Satisfied with that answer and feeling like she could trust Sara, the little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Sara, like she was her only lifeline, while still holding on to her stuffed puppy.

Sara was a little startled at first, but relaxed a few seconds later so she wouldn't frighten her, then wrapped her arms around her while silently promising this precious little thing that she won't rest until she figured out why her mother was killed that resulted in a life altering direction for this little girl.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	10. A New Friend

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Friend

Eventually the little girl's mother was taken out of the apartment, and so was she, but since she wouldn't go without Sara, Catherine excused her from the case so she could go to the hospital with her. There weren't signs of her being hurt, but they wanted to make sure.

A part of Sara wanted to stay and work the case, but the other part of her, which was a stronger feeling that had surprised her, wanted to go with her to make sure with her own eyes that she was alright. Plus, with the way she was holding on to Sara's hand and giving her that scared look, Sara couldn't just let her go, so she took the out Catherine was giving her and left the scene.

Now they were at the hospital, and after she was checked out while waiting for the discharge papers, Sara was trying to figure out the little girl's name.

She had said a few names already, which the reception she had gotten was a small chuckle and a shake of a head, then Sara smiled and said. "Ok I got it, Amanda."

The little girl chuckled again. "Nope."

"Elizabeth?"

"Nope."

"Mmm, how about Jennifer?"

Another chuckle and shake of the head. "Try again."

Sara smiled and asked. "How about one more guess, then you tell me, ok? Or we'll be here all night." After the little girl nodded, Sara thought for a few minutes, then when brown eyes connected with brown eyes, she smiled again before giving her last answer. "Your name is Sage."

Her eyes get wide as she smiled in return. "How did you know?"

"Well, I saw a picture that you colored and you put your name on the bottom. It was a beautiful picture and you have a beautiful name, by the way."

Sage smiled shy as she looked down at her stuffed Dalmatian puppy. "Thank you." Sara nodded, then Sage looked at Sara again and continued. "So, you were keeping me distracted by guessing my name when you knew all along."

Sara's next thought was 'man she's good', then she sighed and said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

The little girl nodded in return, and just as Sara was about to speak, Sage spoke again, this time with tears in her eyes. "Mommy's dead, isn't she? She's never coming back."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes too as she placed her hand on top of the little girl's arm. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I wish that wasn't the case, but you're right."

When Sage started to really cry, it was breaking Sara's heart, and feelings of wanting to comfort her kicked in, so without even thinking about it, she got up from the chair she had been sitting in and sat down on the hospital bed next to the little girl before wrapping her up in her arms, which Sage held on to Sara tightly, wanting to soak up all the comfort that was being offered.

After a few minutes, and while Sage was calming down, Sara cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away as she asked softly. "I know this is hard, but can I ask you a few questions?"

Once all the tears were wiped away, Sage nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to help so you can get the bad man who done this to my mommy."

Before Sara could ask her questions though, they both hear another voice come into the room. "Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara immediately looked toward the door, and spoke while looking at the 5'5, short red-haired, hazel-eyed, medium build woman. "Yes, who's asking?"

She didn't have any scrubs or wearing a doctor's white coat, so she knew she couldn't have been a doctor or nurse.

The other woman smiled. "Gina Smith, I'm from Child Protective Services. My office was called, so I'm here to see what I can do for her."

Sara gets up from the bed but doesn't move away from it or Sage, like she was protecting her. "You mean take her away."

Sage gasped and took Sara's hand, indicating she didn't want to leave Sara's side, which Sara held on to her hand too as the other woman spoke, seeing the interaction between the two. "Well yes, until we can find other relatives for her that is. I'm sure you know how this works, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara nodded, trying to keep a shiver from going down her body. "Oh yeah, more than you know."

"Then you know the procedure."

Before Sara could speak, Sage squeezed Sara's hand and spoke with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

Sara turned around so she could look into the sad brown eyes of the little girl, then spoke as she softly squeezed her hand. "And you won't, you aren't going anywhere without me, ok?"

Sage nods with a small smile as the Ms. Smith spoke from her spot. "Listen Mrs. Grissom..."

But Sara cuts her off as she looked at the woman again. "No, you listen Ms. Smith. Unless you want me tagging along wherever she goes, I suggest you figure out a different way of doing things. "

Right then Ms. Smith knew this was going to be a fight, which really she wasn't in the mood for one, and it was clear the little girl didn't want to leave Mrs. Grissom's side, and vise versa, so she sighed and shook her head. "This isn't procedure, but I'll call a judge and see if we can get papers stating you'll have temporary custody until other relatives are found, it might take hours to get that done, considering the time of night."

Sara nodded with a smile. "No problem, and thank you."

Ms. Smith just nodded and walked out of the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket in the process.

While the door was shutting, Sage smiled as she asked. "So, I get to stay with you?"

Sara looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Yes you will."

After Sage tugged on Sara's arm, which Sara got the hint and bent down so they could hug.

While in the hug though, Sara couldn't help but think _'what did I get herself in to',_ before another thought popped into her head, _'What am I going to tell my husband?'_

* * *

Hours later

Once everything checked out ok with Sage, she was free to go, so Sara took her to the lab before they both settled in her office. Then after awhile the little girl had fallen asleep on the couch while Sara was doing some paperwork, which she was interrupted in the middle of by a text from Catherine telling her that their case was just a random breaking and entering, where the mother fought like hell to make sure her little girl would be safe.

It was a sad ending for sure, especially when it was just a random act of violence, but they were thankful that nothing else bad happened to Sage.

Sara had also gotten a phone call from Ms. Smith telling her that her request for temporary guardianship was granted and all they needed were a couple of signatures.

Now Sara knew there wasn't much she could do without involving Grissom, so she called to tell him to come to the lab right after getting off the phone with Ms. Smith.

No more than 15 minutes went by after they had gotten off the phone when there was a soft knock on the door, so she gets up from the office chair at her desk, checked on Sage while moving the blanket up a little so she was more covered before walking to the door, then after a slight hesitation, she opened it and became face to face with her husband, who had a worried look on his face, but before she could speak, he had cupped her and asked. "What's wrong, did something happen?"

Sara took a breath before replying. "Can we talk out in the hall?" She didn't want to wake Sage, knowing the little girl needed her rest. Plus, it would be best for her to tell him what was going on before he saw her.

He was confused on why she would want to talk out in the hall but nodded as he stepped back so she could walk out of her office, and after she closed the door behind her, she looked at her husband again, who still had a concerned look on his face, possibly even a little deeper than the last few seconds.

It was a few seconds of silence before Sara spoke again. "Before I tell you what's going on, I have to explain something to you."

He gave her a smile and took her hand. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

With the comforting touch and the look of love and compassion in his eyes, Sara told him what had happened, then when she was done, she finished with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what came over me, I just felt like I needed to protect her, and I would have done anything to do that."

Grissom gave her a smile as he replied softly. "Like how a mother feels about their child."

Sara nodded before continuing. "A feeling I never thought I would get."

Being around kids before made her feel uncomfortable, but that feeling changed tonight, more than she ever thought could happen.

He cupped her cheek again as he asked. "And now that you've felt it?"

A few tears started to go down her cheek as she replied softly, not even thinking about it. "I want to be a mom, Griss. Not just talking about or thinking it, it's something I truly want."

Yes she has been on board with the adoption from the start and she has been disappointed that they haven't been picked as parents yet, but up until being with Sage in the hospital, she had to admit she had doubts about becoming a mother, which she still had a few, but her new strong feelings of being one overrode those doubts.

He gave her another smile as he swiped his thumb over her cheek to wipe her tears away before replying softly. "And like I said earlier, it will happen." Sara just nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few moments in each other's arms, he spoke as he ran a hand up and down her back. "We better go sign those papers."

She nodded, then as they were pulling back from one another, she spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't include you from the beginning, things just happened a little fast."

Grissom nodded with an understanding smile. "I get it, it's ok."

She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before turning her attention toward the door so they could walk into her office, which use to be his years ago. Then once they were in, he stayed by the door while she walked to the couch before softly speaking while lightly shaking Sage's shoulders.

When Sage finally woke up, Sara smiled at the little girl as she kneeled down. "We have to leave sweetie, but first I would like you to meet somebody, ok?"

Sage nodded as she sat up on the couch, then right as Sara sat beside her, Sage moved a little closer to her after seeing that somebody else was in the room; somebody she didn't know.

Sara smiled as she placed her arm around her shoulders. "It's ok, that's Gilbert Grissom, he's my husband."

Grissom smiled, but stayed where he was so he wouldn't frighten her, then spoke. "Hi Sage. Sara has told me a few things about you. She says you like to read and color." Sage hesitated for a second before nodding with a small smile, then Grissom asked. "What else do you like to do?"

Sage cleared her throat before finally talking to him, but she was looking down at her stuffed puppy. "Putting puzzles together."

The couple smiled at one another even though the little girl wasn't paying attention to that as Sara spoke softly. "Then you just might be Grissom's new best friend, he loves putting puzzles together."

Of course she loved it too, but she wanted to talk up Grissom a little more since it was obvious she was a little shy towards him, which seemed to work a little because Sage had lifted up her head and looked at Grissom with a small smile. "Really?"

Grissom nodded with a smile, then before he could talk, Sara spoke again. "Oh yeah, and if you want to learn about any bug in the world, he can tell you just like that."

As she snapped her fingers, Sage scrunched up her face a little, making them chuckle a little, then she asked with a little bit of excitement in her voice. "What about butterflies? I love them."

Grissom nodded with a bright smile. "I'll tell you a little secret, butterflies are my specialty."

After Sage said cool, they get up from the couch, then after Sara closed her files on her desk, turned out the lamp that was sitting on her desk, she grabbed her jacket and shoulder bag and turned out the over head light while the three of them walked out of the office.

* * *

Once the papers were signed they headed for the Grissom home, then after they made it inside, they showed her around the house before Sage and Sara cuddled in the master bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the night, which Grissom couldn't help but watch them for a bit before heading into the living room.

A couple of hours later, Grissom was interrupted from working on his daily crossword puzzle when he heard a small voice. "Hi."

He looked up from his crossword and smiled at the little girl. "Hi Sage. Did you sleep well?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders while replying softly. "I guess."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then he cleared his throat while he placed his crossword puzzle, pen and glasses on the coffee table before speaking. "You know I've been waiting for you to wake up because I want show you something."

She now had a curious look in her eyes when she asked. "What is it?"

He stood up from couch and spoke. "Well, come follow me and you'll see."

She then followed him to the garage, and when she got there, she saw what he wanted to show her, which were his butterfly casings that he's had for years, although his collection had gotten a little bigger through the years.

Her eyes got wide as she replied. "Wow, I like these."

Grissom smiled and looked down at the little girl. "I thought you might when you said you liked butterflies."

When she got to see the last of them while Grissom had been telling her a few facts on the ones she had asked about, she looked up at him and asked. "What's going to happen to me now?"

Grissom took breath and kneeled down before speaking while looking into her brown eyes. "Well, you're going to hang out here for a bit until Sara finds any of your relatives. In fact, are you close to any?"

Sage shook her head with a sad look. "No, for awhile it use to be mommy, me, and my grandma, but she died sometime last year." Seeing the pain in her eyes filled his heart with pain, knowing exactly how she felt, then she asked. "Then what will happen?"

Grissom cleared his throat to get whatever emotion was going to come out before speaking in a comforting tone. "I know wherever you'll go next won't be perfect because it won't be with your mom, but I promise that we'll do everything we can to make sure that you are in the best place possible, ok?"

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she nodded with tears in hers, then held up her pinky as she asked. "Pinky Promise."

Confused, Grissom raised an eyebrow as he questioned. "Pinky Promise?"

Sage giggled a little as she reached for his left hand before she hooked her pinky with his and said. "This is a pinky promise."

Grissom chuckled with nod as he replied. "I see, and yes it's a pinky promise." Sage smiled, then while they were releasing pinky's, Grissom heard her stomach growling, so he continued. "And it sounds like somebody is hungry, what would you like?"

Not even hesitating, she asked. "Pancakes and eggs?"

Grissom smiled while standing back up. "You got it, let's head toward the kitchen."

After she nodded with a smile, the two of them headed back inside so Grissom could start cooking.

* * *

When Sara had woken up a little later she realized she was in bed alone, so after getting out of bed and grabbing her robe, she headed for the closed bedroom door and opened it, but before she took a step into the living room, the sight before her and the feeling of her heart melting stopped her dead in her tracks; It was Grissom and Sage sitting on the couch, laughing and smiling while working on a puzzle, he had just bought a few days ago. It was a sight she could imagine seeing in the future.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review


	11. A Decision is Made

AN: Thank you for the reviews, hers is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Decision is Made

A week later

While Grissom, along with Sara and Sage, were at Catherine's place, he was sitting on her back porch watching the girls in the backyard as they were laughing and smiling on the swing set/play structure, just really having fun.

After a dead end on finding other family members and any friends of Sage's mother, which they weren't ready for the responsibility of a child, it has been a week since Sage had been in their care. And while there were some good days with expected bad ones, one thing was for certain, each day that little girl stayed with them, they only fell more in love with her.

Grissom's thoughts about the situation was interrupted when he heard Catherine's voice, who had been sitting down next to him. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He nodded as she gets up from her chair and answers the phone with a smile on her face while she stepped inside the house, closing the glass door behind her. "Hi."

Grissom heard the happy tone of her voice, so he looked back to see through the door and noticed Catherine had a big smile on her face with a happy glint in her eyes; something he hadn't seen from her in a very long time. And it made him happy for her because he knew that the person on the other line today, and multiple times throughout the months, was more than just a friend.

His observing of his longest friend was interrupted when he heard Sara's voice. "She looks happy, happier than I've seen her in a long time."

Grissom turns in his seat and looks up at Sara, who had been looking at Catherine too before her eyes connected with his, then he smiled with a nod as he held out his hand. "Yes she does, and it's about time."

Sara smiled with a nod as she takes his hand before he helps her in his lap, then once she was settled, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on top his while their attention went to the girls.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he kissed her temple and whispered. "I would like to bring something up, if you don't mind."

She turned in his lap so she could look at him a little better as she nodded with a smile. "Of course, what is it?"

He cleared his throat and looked over at Sage before looking into Sara's eyes again. "That little girl is going to need somebody in her life, somebody who is willing and able to care for her. And I've been thinking that it's in everybody's best interest if we are the ones to do that for her, to give her a good and stable..."

He gets cut off when her lips crashed into his for a kiss, which was a little passionate.

When they finally pulled back, they placed their foreheads against one another as they were catching their breaths, and once they did, he whispers with a smile/smirk. "I had this whole speech ready for you, but I guess I don't have to finish it because I see you are on board."

She took a breath as she softly replied. "Absolutely, and honestly I was on board with the idea..."

This time he cuts her off, but with words, knowing what she was going to say because he saw it from day one. "The day you met her, I know."

Of course she would have given her up in a heartbeat if it meant she would be with family, but seeing as that wasn't the case now, she couldn't stand seeing that little girl in a foster or group home since she knew how long it could be, or even an if, the next family would come and adopt her.

She pulled back to look into his eyes while they share a small smile. "You know me so well." He just smiled back as he cupped her cheek, then she took a breath before losing the smile a little. "But are you sure this is what you want? I know you wanted to adopt a baby."

Grissom nodded, then replied as he looked over her shoulder so he could look at Sage while she continued to play and laugh. "I did, and whose to say it won't happen in the future, but this feels right. I can't think of anything more perfect than having that little girl a part of our family." He paused for a split second before he finished with compassion/love in his eyes while looking at his wife again. "I think we need her as much as she needs us."

She smiled again as she cupped his cheek before she leaned toward him so they could share another kiss, this time a small one, before pulling back so she could speak. "I couldn't agree with you more."

They share one more smile at one another before he spoke again. "We should talk to her about it tonight so we can see how she feels, because that's what should matter the most."

Yes they love her and they wanted to have her in their family, but they had to take Sage's feelings into an account too.

Sara nodded in agreement. "Yes it does."

Their little moment was interrupted when they heard Catherine's voice. "Yes, what does?"

The couple looked at Catherine, who had just stepped back outside with a smile on her face as she looked them, but this one was different than when she was on the phone.

This one was more like a happy smile that she saw them in a cozy position; Something she wasn't use to seeing, but it made them roll their eyes before Grissom answered her. "We haven't discussed this with Sage yet, but we are thinking about adopting her."

She wished she could say that she was surprised on this new development, but something in the way they were with that girl and looking at her with so much love, she knew it would have been only a matter of time when one of them would bring it up to discuss, so her smile just got a little wider. "Congratulations, I hope it works out for you two, and if you need me to give any statements about your character, I'll gladly give them. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

This time Sara spoke. "Thanks Catherine."

She waved it off as she sat back down in the chair she had left earlier before speaking while her attention went back to the girls. "It's the least I could do, you guys helped me getting Maria and Helnia"

They smiled with a nod, then after Sara got comfortable in Grissom's lap again, she did a small sigh of content before speaking while looking at the girls again. "Well, whatever happens next, I think we are all in agreement that we are looking at a new generation of friends."

Catherine just chuckled with a nod while Grissom just kissed her head and slipped his fingers through hers in agreement to her statement before placing his chin on her shoulder.

Those girls took a liking to each other almost immediately, so it was nice seeing them enjoying each other's company. Plus, it helped Sage wasn't that far in age with them.

* * *

Later that night

After they had left Catherine's house, they made it back home, then once they had dinner and a little time together, it was time for Sage to get ready for bed, so after she did her nightly routine, she walked into the room she had been using since she's been here and grabbed one of her favorite books before crawling into bed. Then just as she was getting comfortable, she hears Sara's voice. "Hi sweetie, can we talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded at them with a short smile before Sara and Grissom walked into the room, then once they stopped at her bedside, Grissom started speaking. "Sara and I talked, and if you wanted to, we would like to adopt you. How do you feel about that?"

Sage grabs her stuffed puppy and held it to her chest while asking. "So, I'll get to live here with you guys?"

They smiled softly before Sara speaks this time. "That's what we were hoping, but it's entirely up to you."

She had to admit, besides being sad her mother wasn't here, she was having a great time with them. They've been amazing to her, and to think she wouldn't be living with them anymore, she felt wrong about that, but she had to ask. "What do I call you?"

Sara sits down on the side of the bed before placing her hand on the little girl's arm. "Anything you feel comfortable with. We don't want to rush you, we just want to take care of you and make sure you are ok."

She nodded before she spoke again. "I feel ok with you two, and I would really like to stay, if you really want me to."

Sara moves her hand from her arm before cupping her cheek with tears in her eyes. "We really want you to."

Sage took a few more seconds, then she nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Sara turned her body so she could look at Grissom and they shared a happy/emotional look together before Grissom cleared his throat and spoke. "Now that we got that settled, you can help us with a very important decision."

Sage wasn't sure if she should be excited or concerned, so she asked softly. "What?"

"Well, how about decorating this room to your liking."

Now excitement was coursing through her as she asked. "Really!?"

"Yes, this is your room now, so you can do anything you like with it."

Before Sage could speak though, Sara spoke first. "Before you two start talking room plans, I would like to remind you that it's bedtime, so how about making suggestions tomorrow."

Grissom nodded, "She's right sweetie, we got plenty of time to decide."

Sage nodded. "Ok, but can you read to me first?"

She was already a very good reader, and she loved that, but tonight she wanted to hear their soft voices as she drifted off to dreamland.

Sara smiled with a nod. "We would love too."

She smiled again, then once she was laying down, tucked in, and Grissom was sitting on the other side of the bed, Sara started reading a few sentences before she would pass it on to Grissom, which went that way until they knew she was asleep.

After closing the book, Grissom placed it on the end table, got up, leant down and kissed her on the forehead before whispering against it. "Sweet dreams, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

When he pulled back he started walking around the bed while Sara did the same thing he did, then after she made sure the blankets were on her, she gets up from the bed and takes her husband's hand, then after one more long look at the little girl, they started walking out of the room, turning the light out, which made the butterfly nightlight came one, and closing the door until there was a crack before walking to their room.

Once they made it into the room, Grissom had barley closed the door and turned around when he received a very passionate kiss from his wife, not that he was complaining; It just took him by surprise for a few seconds before he finally reciprocated the kiss.

When they finally pulled back, they placed their foreheads against one another before he asked a little breathlessly. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Sara took a breath before she replied. "Normally it would be because of everything good you've done for me, but this time it was more for wanting to take on this new adventure, for initiating the kids discussion, so thank you."

"You're more than welcome after that."

She pulled back so she could look into his blue eyes as she cupped his cheek. "I love you, and I can't wait for our next step."

As love was reflecting in their eyes, he whispered back. "Me neither, and I love you too."

They kiss each other softly before wrapping each other in their arms, looking forward to their future; A future that looked pretty bright from where they were standing.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. A little twist is about to come, so will the future they see stay bright? Find out next chapter, which might be delayed a day. We'll see what happens, though. Please review.


	12. A Major turn of events

AN: Thank you for the reviews and patience, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Major turn of events

Months later

After shift ended Sara headed to Catherine's office to turn in the reports that she had gotten done, and when she got there, she knocked on the door frame while speaking. "I have done the reports that you asked me to do."

Catherine gave her a little smile. "And on time, something your husband couldn't really get the hang of."

Sara chuckled and nodded in understanding as she walked toward the other woman's desk before placing the files on top of it. "So, I'm out of here, I'll bring Sage over to your house later in the evening."

Sage was going to be spending time at the Willow house tonight so Sara and Grissom could have alone time; Something they haven't had much of. Not that they were complaining though, they were days away from Sage officially being a member of the Grissom family, and they couldn't have been happier.

Catherine gave her another small smiled with a nod. "No problem, I'll see you later."

Sara nodded and was going to turn around so she could walk out of the office, but something in Catherine's face and tone, told her that something was going on with her, so she cleared her throat and asked. "You want talk about it?"

They may have known each other and have been friends for a long time, but both probably could count on one hand how many times they've ever talked about their personal lives, let alone initiate the conversation, so Catherine was a little surprised about Sara asking that, which she even acted like it. "Huh? Talk about what?"

"That look that you are trying to hide." Catherine looked down at her desk, trying to get rid of the sad look on her face, even though she knew it was too late, as Sara continued. "Something happened with your mystery guy, didn't it?"

Catherine took a breath before replying as she looked at Sara again, knowing there was no point in hiding it anymore. "A canceled weekend."

The lab in San Diego was working a priority case so Nick had to cancel his weekend plans to come to Vegas; Something they were both devastated about. No one else knew he was coming for a visit, even though his main attention would have been toward Catherine and the girls anyways, so it wouldn't have been a blow to the team if they saw him here or not.

Sara took a breath as she sat down in one of the chairs that was in front of Catherine's desk, feeling she couldn't leave without talking to her, hoping she could help in anyway.

"Been there before, both sides of it."

Catherine nodded in understanding before asking. "Can I ask you about that time? I know it got pretty rough between you two, and I can see why you wouldn't want to talk about it, but..."

Sara cuts her off, knowing Catherine wouldn't have asked if she didn't think the question or her answer was important. "Sure Catherine, what is it?"

Catherine knew she was taking a big risk asking this, but in her gut she felt she had to. "If you could go back, knowing what you know now, and still come back here, would you?"

Sara had been thinking about that question long before Catherine had asked it, so she was ready to answer the minute it came out of her mouth, but she took a breath first before replying. "I think to some extent I would do the same thing. I mean I did miss everybody here and you guys really needed the help, so I felt that I couldn't leave you guys hanging, which Grissom understood and supported that decision. But the second that I had felt something slipping between him and I, I would have gone back to him in a heartbeat. I probably could have found another job wherever he was at the time, but I know I could never find another Grissom."

Catherine snickered at the last thing Sara had said. "I don't think the world would know what to do if there was another Grissom out there."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle at that before replying. "I would tell him you said that, but he would probably agree with you." As Catherine chuckled this time, Sara spoke again, thinking she had figured something out about Catherine's mystery man. "So, your man is an out of towner, huh?"

Catherine cleared her throat and spoke, trying to avoid the question. "Don't you have a breakfast date with your family?"

Sage and Grissom asked Sara to join them for breakfast after shift, and it was only suppose to be the three of them, so it was a big deal to her not to be late.

Sara chuckled as she stood up from the chair. "I know what you are doing, and if I didn't have this very important date, I would still be grilling you."

She nodded with a smile. "Don't I know it, have fun and I'll see you later."

Sara nodded as she turned and walked toward the door, but had stopped and turned back around once she got to the doorway before she spoke again. "Catherine, if you really love this guy as much as I think you do, and you feel that it's worth it, then fight for it, because a true love is pretty hard to find, so if you find it you should hold on to it as tightly as you can because you never know if you'll get it back." Sara took a breath before finishing. "I was just lucky to get mine back; Something I was really afraid of not happening."

As Catherine looked into Sara's eyes, she could have sworn that the younger woman knew who her guy was, but neither one said it. Instead Catherine replied with a sincere look on her face with a nod.

"Thanks Sara, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, see ya."

"Yeah, See ya."

After one more nod, Sara left the office, leaving Catherine alone, who had taken a breath while thoughts were running through her head. She knew decisions were going to have to be made, but it looked like they were going to have to be made a lot sooner than she would have liked, but like what Sara had said, if it was worth it than she should fight for it, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Later that evening

After Sara had dropped off Sage at Catherine's house she made it back home, and the minute she had stepped inside, she smelled the wonderful aroma of a home cooked meal that Grissom had made for them.

She sets her keys on the small table by the front door, then after setting her bag on the couch, she walked toward the kitchen, stopping in the doorway before speaking. "It smells good in here." Then she paused while looking at him up and down before continuing. "Not a bad view either."

Grissom closed the oven door before setting the vegetarian lasagna on top of the stove and turning around to look at his wife with a smile. "Not a bad view if I say so myself."

Sara smiled shyly as she walked up to him, then once she was near him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

After a small peck on the lips, they pulled apart from one another so they could fix their plates before they sat down across from one another at their kitchen table and had a toast about their life together.

During the course of their meal, Grissom asked. "So, you going to tell me what made you so happy earlier."

He noticed when she had met him and Sage at the diner to have their family breakfast she looked a little happy about something, and she told him that she would tell him later, so he thought this would be a good time to bring it up.

Sara took a sip of her wine before speaking with a smile. "Right, well I think I figured out who Catherine's mysterious guy is."

Grissom nodded as he grabbed his wine glass, replying in a nonchalant way. "Oh, you mean Nick."

She looked at him with shock. "You knew?"

After he swallowed the sip he had taken of his wine he nodded again with a smile. "It wasn't like she told me, I just recognized the look when she had gotten the phone calls and/or texts."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "The look?"

"Yeah, the look she use to give Nick when she thought no one was watching, it's been making a comeback, you didn't notice?" Sara shook her head with a small chuckle after a short pause, she couldn't believe she had missed that, as he continued with a smirk. "I guess I should get a little more credit for noticing some things outside of crime scenes."

Nobody would doubt that when it came to crime scenes and figuring out cases in a high degree, Grissom was one of the best out there, but there were a lot of people who believed that he wasn't that great when it came to noticing things about his team, which he did at times, more when he became involved with Sara, but he just wasn't vocal about it. And when it came to Sara, there were reason's why he acted like he didn't know what was happening between them, or tried to deny it, it was because he was trying to protect himself from getting too close so he wouldn't get hurt.

He mentally sighed as he thought of that last thing. _'Look at how that turned out, though.'_

And while there were some very tough times they had to go through, where they both got hurt, he wouldn't trade this amazing moment, or any other moments he had shared with her, for anything.

Sara nodded in complete understanding while looking into his eyes with a smile as she tipped her wine glass toward him. "I would have to agree." Before taking another sip, which he mirrored her actions.

The rest of the meal was done in mostly silence, but to them it didn't matter because they were together, then after getting up from their chairs, they grabbed their empty plates and took them to the kitchen counter before Sara started cleaning them while Grissom grabbed the rest of the dirty dishes from the table.

After setting down the last dirty dish on the counter, he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her cheek then her neck, and when he had gotten to her collarbone, she chuckled before speaking. "You know if you continue with that, getting the dishes done now will be impossible."

He stopped what he was doing and moved his mouth to her ear before whispering, making the good shivers run down her spine. "Is that really a bad thing?"

Sara took a breath once she felt him kiss her ear before she turned around while he gave her room to do that, then wrapped her arms around his neck while speaking softly. "Getting distracted by you is never a bad thing."

Although when they had worked together, getting distracted by him when he wouldn't even be doing anything but standing there, wasn't always the best thing. But there was no point in bringing that up now since she didn't want to ruin the moment.

However, their moment would get interrupted a few seconds later, just as their kissing was becoming passionate, when there was a knock on the front door.

They pulled back after a second knock and placed their foreheads together with a sigh while trying to catch their breaths, then he said with a small smirk. "Maybe I should have put a do not disturb sign on our front door."

She chuckled, then after one more peck on the lips, she said with a smile. "How about you finish the dishes and I'll get the door."

With love/passion in his eyes, he replied. "Then the night is all ours."

She cupped his cheek with a nod. "All ours, you got it."

They took one more second to calm down, then they released one another before they went to their respective tasks, both wanting to get them done as fast as they could so they could enjoy the rest of the night without any more interruptions.

Once she gets the door, she takes a breath before opening it and seeing a man who looked like he was in his mid-20's, he stood about 6'0, had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a suit and tie. She also had to admit he looked pretty attractive so he probably had no problem with the female crowd, but more importantly she was wondering why he was standing in her doorway, so she asked a second after the door was opened. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes I am, why?"

He cleared his throat before speaking again, which the words he said next changed the tone of the night, and possibly beyond, just like that. "I'm Bryant Maxwell, and I believe you have my daughter."

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	13. Daddy?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, if you're still interested.

* * *

Chapter 13: Daddy?

Sara stood there in shock for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and spoke again. "What did you just say?"

"I believe you have my daughter."

Before she could speak again, Grissom had walked into the room and saw the young man at the door with a shocked Sara looking at him, so he walked up to them and spoke as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "What's going on, can I help you?"

"Yes sir, I believe you have my daughter and I would like to see her."

Now it was Grissom's turn to stand there in shock for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and said. "Ok, well why don't you come in and we can talk."

He nodded as Grissom helped Sara move away from the door, then as he closed the door, Sara spoke again, which clearly by her tone, the shock was gone and wanting answers was were on her mind now.

"Why did you abandon them?"

The door clicked shut as Grissom spoke towards her. "Sara..."

But Bryant cuts him off. "It's ok."

Grissom nodded, then once Bryant was seated on the love seat while Sara and Grissom were on the couch, the young man cleared his throat before replying. "I believe you've heard this story before, we were young, just getting ready to take the next step in our academic lives, and she tells me we are having a baby, so instead of manning up like I should have done, I took the easy way out and left. It was clearly not my finest moment."

Clearly peeved at that, Sara spoke under her breath. "You could say that again."

Grissom places his hand over hers to calm her down as Bryant cleared his throat and spoke again. "I know I'm six years too late, I understand that. But she lost her mother, she needs a parent and I'm ready and able to be that now."

Sara spoke again, still upset. "She doesn't even know you."

"I know, but I want to change that."

Before Sara could speak again, Grissom did after clearing his throat. "How do we even know your her father? There was no father's name on the birth certificate."

He nodded in understanding before replying. "You can do a DNA test, I'll do anything to prove that I am her father."

As Grissom nodded, Sara asked with a tone that said she was a little calm, but was still upset about his presence. "Why now?"

Bryant cleared his throat and looked down at his hands before using a tone that sounded like he was really hurt. "You may not believe me, which I wouldn't blame either of you if you didn't, but I made the biggest mistake on leaving them, I know that now." He looked up at Sara and Grissom as he finished. "And while I don't have a chance with Katie anymore, I don't want to lose the chance of getting to know my daughter. Is she here?"

Sara cleared her throat before responding. "She's over at a friend's place."

Bryant nodded in understanding with a small smile before standing up from the love seat. "Tomorrow, then?"

Grissom stood up from the couch while Sara stayed seated, then as him and Bryant walked to the door, he had asked if he knew where the Las Vegas Crime lab was before giving him directions when Bryant said he didn't.

When they stopped at the door, Grissom opened it as they went through their polite goodbyes before Bryant walked out of the house.

After he had closed the front door, he kept his hand on the doorknob and closed his eyes with a sigh before turning around and walking back toward his wife, but before he could sit down next to her, she had stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck while he had wrapped his arms around waist before they held each other as their hearts were breaking because they both knew that no matter what or how many tests they ran they felt Bryant was telling them the truth, and they may have just lost her.

* * *

The next morning

When it became morning, which neither of them didn't sleep very well, they left the house and headed for the lab, and once they got there Sara had asked Greg to stay in the break room before her and Grissom went to Catherine's office to talk to her about what was going on.

Once she got over the shock she gave them permission to do the test, and they were very thankful for, then they left her office and headed back to the break room where Greg was waiting while wondering what was going on, which she told him after clearing her throat.

"I know that it's been years since you've been a lab rat, but I would really appreciate it if you can run a test for me."

There were a few people in her life she trusted and Greg was one of them. She knew that if she told him she wanted something kept private he would honor that, and that's why she chose him to run the test.

Greg smiled with a nod, honored she chose him. "Of course, what test am I running?"

Sara and Grissom looked at one another, then he placed his hand on the small of her back as she replied. "A DNA test between Sage and her potential father."

Greg looked at her with surprise, but before he could speak the receptionist had announced over the intercom that there was visitor for Sara and Grissom, so she smiled at Greg before speaking again. "We'll meet you in the DNA lab."

Greg cleared his throat with a nod. "Ok."

After Sara and Grissom nodded they left the room, leaving Greg alone before he also left the room so he could set up the test.

Once the samples were taken and Greg informed them that it will take a few hours, Sara, Grissom and Bryant left the lab, and while Bryant was eating at the diner, Sara and Grissom went to Catherine's and picked up their daughter before taking her to the park.

When Grissom stopped the vehicle in the parking lot they see Bryant's rental vehicle a few spots down, then after he turns the vehicle off, they get out while Sara and Grissom saw Bryant walking their way.

As Bryant saw the little girl in between Sara and Grissom while they stood in front of their vehicle, his heart skipped a beat because he could see so much of Katie in her.

He cleared his throat before he walked a few steps closer, then he kneeled down in front of her and said with a smile. "Hi Sage, I've heard so much about you."

While they were running the tests Bryant had asked a few things about her, and he was happy to hear all the wonderful things about her, proud even.

Sage gave him a little smile before asking. "Yeah? Who are you?"

She's never seen this man before so it was making her curious on who he was, and a small part of her was wondering how she could feel so safe looking at this stranger, there was just something about his eyes she couldn't explain.

"I'm Bryant Maxwell, and I'm...Uh, well..."

Grissom cuts him off as he placed his hand on Sage's shoulder. "He's a friend of ours."

It may have not been the whole truth, but it was the easiest explanation on why he was here until they had official proof on his connection with her.

Sage nodded as Bryant continued. "I was hoping I could hang out here with you guys for bit, if that's ok with you."

Sage shrugged her shoulders, not seeing it as a big deal, as she replied. "Sure. I really like to swing."

Bryant smiled and whispered. "Not a lot of people know this, but I like to swing too."

Sage chuckled before asking. "Want to come swing with me?"

"I would love too."

She smiled before she started to run toward the swing set with Bryant following behind her after he had stood up.

While they were swinging, Sara and Grissom sat on the bench and watched them, they couldn't keep their eyes off of her, and really they didn't want to, they wanted to capture every second.

* * *

A few hours later

The moment they've been waiting for had finally arrived when Sara's phone started to ring. They looked at each other before Sara answered her phone. "Yeah Greg, just tell me...Ok...thanks, bye."

After she hung up the phone she looked at Grissom, and he didn't even have to ask because the answer was in in her eyes. He looked at her sadly before placing his hand on top of hers and leaning toward her so their foreheads could touch while they closed their eyes and sighed softly.

A few minutes later, she clears her throat before speaking. "I'll text Bryant to let him know the test results are in."

He nodded as he pulled back from her forehead, then after one more look at one another, she started a text message to Bryant, then once he got it, he looked toward them before excusing himself to Sage and walked toward them.

When he was standing in front of them, which they had stood up right as he stopped, Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm sure this doesn't come as a surprise to you, but it's official, you are her father."

He was beaming inside, yeah he knew it in his bones that that little girl was his, but to hear it in a official way, it excited him, and he would have smiled and shook hands with anybody that was walking by, but he didn't want to be insensitive since he realized that it was more than likely hurting them, so he just shook his head and cleared his throat before speaking. "And I'm sure you guys know what comes next."

They nodded before Grissom spoke this time. "We very much understand, but we were hoping we could have one more night with her, to let her know what's going on."

Bryant nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that can be arranged."

They gave him a small smile back before Grissom spoke again. "Thank you, Bryant."

He nodded, then he turned back around to say goodbye to Sage before heading to his vehicle so the family could have whatever time they had left together.

* * *

Later that night

For the rest of the day it was just the three of them, then just before bedtime and after Sage was tucked in, Sara and Grissom told her that they needed to talk, which by the sound of their voices Sage realized right away that this was serious so she kept quiet while they talked, then once they were done she looked at them with shock as she asked. "He's my daddy?"

Since for as long as she could remember it was just her Mother and Grandmother in her everyday life, so she honestly never thought she had a daddy, even when her friends said that she had to have one somewhere. She hated to admit out-loud that she had felt something missing in the last few years, and even though living with Sara and Grissom the last few months felt right to her and she was starting to love them, meeting him, especially now knowing he was her father, something felt right with him too.

After Sara and Grissom nodded after her question, she asked again. "And he wants me to live with him?" Of course those exact words weren't said, but it was implied, so they just nodded before she asked one more thing, this time looking straight at Grissom. "You promised you would make sure I'll be in the best place, is being with him the best place?"

A part of him wanted to tell her that the best place for her was to be with them, but deep in his heart he couldn't keep a daughter away from his father, if the father wants his daughter back, and after they dug around Bryant's background they didn't see any red flags, so outside of wanting to keep her in their lives, he didn't have a good excuse to convince her that the best place was with them.

So, with that in mind, Grissom cleared his throat to try to keep the emotion in before he answered the little girl's question. "I believe you could be really happy with him."

She trusted their opinion more than anybody and when she looked at Sara, who had nodded with a small smile, Sage nodded back, but then she gets a little sad as she asked them one more thing. "What about you guys? Will I still get to see you and talk to you."

This time Sara cleared her throat and placed her hand over the little girl's hand and replied with the truth. "We'll talk to you as much as you want, seeing you might be a little harder, but we'll try to work something out with that. Just know that we love you very much, and this is about you and what would make you happy, ok?" As Sage nodded she also yawned, so Sara continued. "Why don't you get some rest."

After Sage nodded again, they tucked her, then after saying their goodnights, Sara and Grissom left the room before heading toward the living room, then when they were close to the couch, she asked. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah."

They had eye contact for a few seconds before Sara went to the kitchen to get the drinks while Grissom sat down on the couch.

When she got back to the couch she saw him holding a photo of the two of them with Sage that was just taken a few week ago, then she got his attention when she said here.

He grabbed the glass from her hand, then raised an eyebrow while she sat down when he noticed she had chosen the same drink as him, which was something a lot stronger than wine or beer. He didn't drink hard liquor all the time. In fact, he would only have a glass on really hard days, which they didn't come as much since he stopped being a CSI, but tonight seemed like one of those nights, and she understood him enough to know that's what he wanted tonight.

Noticing the surprised look on his face, she smiled as she raised her glass toward him. "I think of all the nights to drink something a little stronger, this one would be it."

With an exception of a few rough times in her life, she wouldn't have anything stronger than wine or beer, but as she was pouring Grissom's glass, she felt like she needed one too.

There was no argument from Grissom, he just clinked his glass with hers before they both took a sip, then his attention went back to the picture he still had in his other hand. Sara scooted closer to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder before her attention went to the picture.

After a few minutes he cleared his throat to get the emotions out, even though it was still detected. "We are doing the right thing, right?"

Sara moved the glass to her other hand and placed the now empty one on her husband's arm as she nodded with tears in her eyes. "As much as this kills me, I would have to say yes."

They both knew they could ask Bryant if they could keep in contact with her, which they hope he would say yes, especially after telling Sage that they would, because knowing how well she was doing was better than not knowing anything at all.

Grissom nodded, then replied softly after he turned his head and kissed her head. "I'm going to miss her."

Sara took a breath before she replied. "Me too, Griss. Me too."

As they went back to looking at the photo, they thought of her and the wonderful times they had together. Sage may have not been in their lives for very long, but it was enough time to change their lives forever.

* * *

AN: I hope you're still with me. Three more chapters to go. Please review.


	14. Saying Goodbye, Again

AN: Thank you for the reviews, I know it was tough, but thanks for sticking with me. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye...Again

When the Grissom household woke up the next morning their routine of getting ready for the day  
was quiet, even while they were eating breakfast. Then not long after they were done and the dishes were washed and put up, there was a knock on the front door.

Sara and Grissom looked at one another before she clears her throat and stood up from the couch. "That is probably Bryant."

Sage hugged her stuffed puppy as Grissom placed his arm around the little girl while Sara walked to the door and opened it, seeing Bryant on the other side.

They share a small smile before Bryant spoke. "I hope I'm not too early."

Sara shook her head as she moved to the side to let him, then while she was shutting the door, Bryant looked over at the couch and said. "Hi Sage."

Sage gets up from the couch and walks over to him, making him kneel down so he was eye level to her, and after a few seconds she asked softly. "Are you really my daddy?"

She felt it when she was near him and Sara and Grissom even said that he was, but she wanted to hear it from him herself.

Bryant smiled with tears in his eyes. "Yes, and I know I have a lot to exp..."

He gets cut off when she wraps her arms around him, which it may have taken him a second to react, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around his little while closing his eyes as he tried to hold onto his tears. Sara and Grissom quietly comforted each other while they watched the interaction.

A few minutes later father and daughter pull back from one another before he cleared his throat and said. "Did Sara and Grissom explain that I want you to come live with me?" After she nodded, he continued. "Well, as much as I hate rushing you because I know this is hard on everybody involved, we have to catch a plane very soon, so how about packing the things you really want with you now, and maybe they can send whatever you leave here."

Sage nodded before looking over at Grissom. "Can you help me?"

Grissom nodded with a small smile before replying after clearing his throat. "Yes, sweetheart."

As Grissom and Sage walked out of the living room and into the room Sage had been using, Bryant stood up and looked at Sara. "I am sorry that this is happening so fast..."

Sara cuts him with a nod in understanding. "I understand, we didn't expect you to put your professional life on hold while we all become accustomed to you in her life." As he nodded back, she continued after clearing her throat, trying to be polite while things weren't feeling all sunshine and roses inside. "You want something to drink while you wait?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Bottled water, if you have any."

After Sara nodded she headed for the kitchen while a picture caught his eye on a shelf. It had Sage with the team and the girls in it, and he noticed Sage's huge smile and her eyes bright, a look that he recognized as her mother's.

When Sara came back into the room, she saw that he was looking at the photo, and he spoke when he felt a presence in the room. "It look's like she was well liked by everybody."

"That's were you are wrong Mr. Maxwell." Bryant turned around to look at Sara as she continued with emotion. "She's loved, and was the moment she came into our lives."

He grabbed the water from her hand with a nod before taking a sip, and after a few seconds of silence, Sara spoke with a determination voice. "Just know this Mr. Maxwell, My husband and I firmly believe that no child should be without a parent, if they are loved and cared for by them. We also believe in second chances, and you just got yours, so we are trusting that you won't blow this. Believe me, Sage is the best thing that will ever be in your life, so don't ever forget that."

From the pictures and how well cared for Sage was by Sara and Grissom, Bryant could tell that Sara really loved his little girl, and who could blame her. He fell in love the moment he saw her.

He just couldn't believe how stupid he was letting them go, he could of had her and her mother in his life this whole time, and if different choices were made, Katie would more than likely still be alive.

Bryant mentally shook his head from those 'what-if' thoughts before replying softly. "I won't, you have my word, Mrs. Grissom."

He placed the picture frame back on the shelf before taking Sara's hand that she held out towards him. "Sara."

Bryant gave her a little smile before shaking Sara's hand with a nod. "Sara."

As they were releasing each other's hand, Grissom and Sage came into the living room with a suitcase and backpack. Then Bryant gave his little girl a small smile. "You ready, honey?"

While she nodded, Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "Alright, let's get your bags in the vehicle so we can say goodbye."

After another nod, Grissom hands Sara the suitcase while speaking. "I"ll meet you guys outside." Before walking toward the garage.

Once the group made it to Bryant's vehicle, the suitcase and bag was placed in back, then after stopping at the passenger side, Sara kneeled down so she was eye level to the little girl before she spoke with emotion. "Thank you Sage."

The little girl smile as she asked. "For what?"

"For making my life brighter with all your joy and love, and more importantly changing it forever. There is never a day that will go by that I won't think of you. Always remember that I love you."

Sage may have not understood some of that, but the last thing she had said she understood very well because she felt it too, so she hugged Sara while replying softly as tears were in her eyes. "I love you too." After they pulled back a few seconds later, Sara cupped the little girl's cheek to wipe her tears away as she continued. "You said last night we can talk, can we still do that?"

Sara nodded with another smile. "Anytime you want, of course if it's ok with your dad."

Sage looked over at Bryant, who was standing by the back of the vehicle, and he nodded with a smile. "Of course you can."

Sage looked at Sara again with a smile before giving her another hug.

As they pulled back a second time, they hear Grissom's voice next as he held out something. "Here you go, I believe she is yours now."

Sage gets wide-eyed as she looked at the butterfly case, which was one he's had for a long time, he was holding out to her, then she shook her head as she replied. "I can't take that."

Sara stood up and stepped back so Grissom could have his moment with the little, which he did the moment he kneeled down in front of her. "Of course you can. I know how much you liked this one, you said it yourself it was your favorite."

She bit her lip and said. "It really is." Grissom smiled as he moved the case closer to her, then she took it with a smile. "Thank you."

Grissom cupped her cheek as he replied. "You are very welcome, sweetheart. I love you, always remember that."

Sage nodded with tears in her eyes again. "I will. I love you too."

After they shared a hug, they helped her in the backseat of the vehicle, then after the doors were closed, Bryant stepped up to them and held out his hand. "Thank you both for your kindness and love that you've shown Sage, she needed you, especially when she probably felt like there was no one else."

They nodded and said you're welcome as they finished handshaking before he headed for the driver's side of the vehicle and got in, so he could take them to the airport and head to his home in New York city.

As he was backing out of the driveway, Grissom wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders with one arm while he, and her, were waving bye.

Only when they were out of sight, did Sara started to cry, which Grissom wasn't fairing much better since he had tears in his eyes. They wrapped each other in a hug and held on to one another for a bit.

Once they pulled back from one another, he placed his forehead to hers and whispered. "I love you, and I know this is tough, but we'll get through this together."

A few sniffles later, Sara nods before whispering. "I love you, and I believe we will too."

They pull back so they could look at each other, then he spoke. "You know the team will be asking what happened."

Sara nodded. "Yes they will, and we'll tell them, but not at this moment. I just want to be alone with you right now."

As much as they knew the team would have wanted to be involved in this turn of events and loved her, Sara and Grissom wanted to have that time to be just the three of them.

Grissom gave her a little smile as he held out his hand. "No objections here on that last part."

Sara gave him a small smile back, it didn't matter how upset/sad she was he could always make her smile by just smiling back, then slipped her fingers through his before they headed back inside the house.

They knew deep in their hearts they did the right thing, but they knew it would take them a little time to move on. But no matter how much they feel they moved on, that little girl will always be in their hearts, a part of them, no matter what happens in the future.

* * *

AN: Are they giving up on having a life with a child? Find out what happens next. Please review.


	15. Losing Hope?

AN: Here is the next chapter already.

* * *

Chapter 15: Losing Hope?

Three weeks later

A few seconds after Grissom opened his eyes, he rolled onto his side before moving closer to his beautiful wife and wrapping his arms around her from behind. She took a breath when she felt the arms of her husband around her waist, then as she was opening her eyes, he kissed her head before whispering. "Good Morning."

She smiled a little while she placed her arms over his before whispering back. "Good Morning."

After a few minutes of silence, Grissom sighed a little before kissing her head again. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we should really get up soon." Then he smirked a little. "We don't want to miss out on Catherine revealing her secret."

A few days ago Catherine had announced that she wanted everybody to meet who was making her so happy, so she picked the park to reveal it, which of course Sara and Grissom already knew, or at least they were pretty confident on who it was, but they didn't tell her that they felt they already knew because they wanted to wait until she was ready to announce it.

Sara nodded, but instead of moving, she whispered again. "Griss, I..."

He cuts her off, knowing what she was going to say, as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I know, sweetie, I do too."

It has been three weeks since they had said goodbye to that little girl, but it felt a lot longer than that. And as much as they've been trying to move forward with their lives, they still missed her very much.

He then sighed and closed his eyes while speaking softly. "I'm sorry Sara."

"For what?"

"When she came into our lives you thanked me for bringing up the kids discussion, but now your hurting, and I can't help but feel re..."

She cuts him off as she turned around so she could look at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes, then she cupped his cheek with a small smile. "You aren't responsible for this. There was no way you could have known what would happen." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek a she continued. "No matter the short of time she was with us, she changed me forever. She showed me that I can be a mother someday, that I can have those feelings a parent should have." She then finished with tears in her eyes. "So I still mean it, thank you."

He cupped her cheek this time as he replied with love in his eyes. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

She brings his head down so they could kiss, and after a few pecks, they placed their foreheads against one another and stayed in that position for a few minutes before she took a breath and whispered. "We better get ready."

He sighed back before pulling back, then after kissing her on the forehead, they get out of bed so they could get ready for their day.

* * *

When they made it to the park everybody was there, including Nick, and they happily greeted him, even given him a knowing smile, which he didn't know what that meant at the moment.

It wasn't long after the Grissom's showed when Greg asked. "So Catherine, what is this secret you want to share?"

Once the attention was on Catherine, she took a breath before speaking with a smile. " Hi Everybody, I'm sure you've all noticed that I've been looking a little happier through the months, so I thought I would finally share the news with you." She cleared her throat before continuing. "You see I've been seeing someone, someone I've liked for a long time, and I was so happy that he shared my feelings."

Before she could continue, Greg spoke with a smile. "Who is he? Why isn't he here?"

Catherine smiled before she replied. "Well, you see, he is here."

Before Greg could ask, Nick had stepped up next to Catherine and spoke as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "That would be me, I'm the lucky guy."

Sara and Grissom was the first to congratulate them, then the rest of them followed, very happy for the couple.

When the group had broke apart into smaller circles, Catherine and Nick were standing next to one another while Grissom was in front of them smiling, making Catherine smile as she asked. "You knew, didn't you?"

Grissom shook his head with the smile still on his face. "Not 100% sure, but close enough."

Nick asked next. "And Sara?"

Grissom nodded. "The same opinion, the signs were too good to ignore. We just wanted to wait until you two were ready to announce it."

Now Nick understood the looks those two were giving him when they had arrived, and Catherine understood the looks she was getting from them the last few weeks.

As they nodded, Catherine spoke. "We wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing before we made us public."

Grissom nodded again, but before he could speak again, Nick excused himself before walking over toward Sara, who was sitting on the bench while looking at the girls on the swing set.

"Hey."

Sara heard Nick's voice so she looked over at him with a small smile. "Hi."

He points to the empty spot next to her before asking. "Is this spot taken?"

"I guess it is now."

He smiled as he sat next to her before both of their attention went to the girls, then he looked over at Sara again and spoke. "I heard what happened with Sage, how are you holding up?"

He wished he could have been there for her when it happened, but unfortunately being the boss doesn't leave you much room to leave whenever you want, especially when you have a whole lab to look after.

Sara took a breath before shrugging her shoulders. "Ok I guess. But I'll admit it was pretty rough the first few days she was gone."

Nick nodded in understanding as he placed his hand over her arm. "Sara, you being a mother will happen."

Sara cleared her throat before speaking with a little emotion. "You seem so sure."

Her faith in becoming a mother was thinning, especially in the last three weeks.

He smiled as he squeezed her arm. "Because I know you, heck I know Grissom too, you two don't stop fighting for what you want, even with all the obstacles in your way and little detours that you guys might take, you still mange to get what you want in the end. So I don't see you two stopping on trying to be parents, not for a second."

Sara smiled a little as she took a breath before speaking again. "It's funny, I never thought that my feelings of becoming a parent could ever be as strong as they are."

Nick paused before he replied with a smile. "The greatest things in life can do that to you, that's what makes it so unpredictable."

Sara looked at Nick with her smile a little bigger. "You're talking about Catherine, aren't you?"

He chuckled with a nod, if there was one thing he missed while not living in Vegas anymore, besides Catherine, it was working with Sara, she was a very good CSI. "Guilty. A part of me had always hoped, but for her to reciprocate my feelings, it's pretty amazing."

She wanted to ask more questions about their relationship, but she figured it was none of her business, so she just said. "I'm happy for you Nicky, you picked the right one this time." Nick smiled with a nod in agreement, then she continued as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And thanks for your comments, I really appreciate it."

He places his chin on the top of her head as he whispered. "No problem, Sara."

While Nick and Sara were still over at the picnic bench, Catherine and Grissom were still talking, and he had just asked her how her and Nick were really doing, which she had cleared her throat before telling him that it had been hard for them, but they were still fighting for what they wanted.

As Grissom nodded, Catherine placed her hand on his arm as she asked. "And what about you and Sara, how are you two doing?"

When they all found out what happened with Sage, they were just as devastated as Sara and Grissom because they loved that girl too, and they were a little upset that they didn't have a chance to say goodbye to her, but understood their reasoning on why it was just the two of them saying goodbye to her that day.

He took a breath before replying. "I'm not going to lie, it's been hard, but we are slowly moving on together."

She nodded in understanding before placing her hand on his arm and speaking softly. "And becoming parents will happen for you two."

He didn't want to say this in front of Sara, but his hope on that was dwindling down too, but he had to ask Catherine why she seemed so sure, which her answer was pretty much the same as Nick's was to Sara's.

"Because you two are fighters."

"Sara, no doubt about that." Then he shook his head as he looked down. "But me, I..."

Catherine cuts him off as she squeezed his arm. "Now don't say you aren't, you see that woman over there." As they looked at Sara, she continued. "You never gave up on her."

He cleared his throat before answering with emotion. "I almost did."

"But in the end, you didn't. Now look at you two, more in love than I've ever seen you two before."

Grissom gave her a small smiled with a nod. "Thanks Cath, and congrats on your relationship with Nick, you've picked the right one this time."

Catherine smiled with a nod of her own. "No problem, and thank you, I believe you're right."

After Grissom nodded one more time, they walked toward the rest of the group so they could chat with everybody else.

* * *

Later that evening

When Sara and Grissom left the park they headed back home, then once they got there, they decided to cuddle up on the couch after picking out a movie from their small collection. Then when the movie was done they took a little break to order Chinese food to be delivered.

Grissom handed Sara a glass of wine as he spoke while sitting back down on the couch next to her. "You know what I heard today?"

She took a small sip before looking at him with a smile. "What?"

He smiled back as he placed his free hand on hers. "That we are fighters."

She chuckled with a nod. "So, you got that speech too, huh?" Grissom chuckled with a nod, then she sets her glass down on the coffee table before putting her other hand on his arm and continued. "And I agree. We've been through so much, more than a couple should have to go through, but somehow we ended up right here, together."

He leans to the side to set his glass down on the coffee table before cupping her cheek and speaking with love in his eyes. "And more in love than ever before." She smiled back as they lean toward each other and kissed, which was short but enough to send the feeling of it through their body's.

When they pulled back a few seconds later, he placed his forehead to hers and whispered. "I also heard we are destined to be parents, and I still want to hold on to that hope, you with me?"

There was no hesitation in her reply. "Always." Then they pull back to look into each other's eyes as she continued with emotion while she cupped his cheek. "You should know that by now, I'm always with you."

He smiled again, which made her smile, as they continued to look into each other's eyes. They were just about to kiss again, but stopped any impulse to do that when they heard a knock on the front door and Grissom's phone ringing from the coffee table.

They gave each other a small smile again before she speaks. "I'll get the door, that is probably our food, so you can get your phone."

After Grissom nodded, Sara gets up from the couch and walked to the door after getting money from her shoulder bag. She smiled at the teenaged delivery boy while paying the bill and tip before taking the bag from him.

He smiled back. "Thank you, ma'am. Have a good evening."

Sara nodded. "You too."

He nodded before he turned and walked away as Sara shut the door, then as she was heading toward the kitchen, she asked. "Do you want to use a fork or chop sticks tonight, babe."

When she didn't get an answer, she turned around and looked at him, which he was standing in the middle of the living room with a shocked look on face as he was staring down at his phone, so that got her a little worried. "Griss, are you ok?"

When her voice finally registered, he looked at her and cleared his throat before asking. "You still feel ok about being a mother?"

Sara's heart started racing as she gasped while looking at him with wide-eyes. "What!? That isn't funny."

Grissom shook his head with a smile showing up on his face. "And I'm not joking." He started walking up to her as he finished. "That was uh...the Adoption agency, and Mrs. Jones couldn't wait to call to tell me that somebody picked us to be parents...so what do you think?"

After walking to the end table, she sets their bag of food down before wrapping her arms around her husband tightly as she spoke with emotion. "More than ok about it."

As Grissom held his wife tight, he was filled with so much emotion, he was finally going to be a father. And while it may have not been a biological child, or the little girl, who they'll never forget and always love, it was a child that will be loved with everything they got the second it was in their arms.

Their new dream of becoming parents were finally coming true.

* * *

AN: Last Chapter next. Please review.


	16. His World

AN: Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: His World

A little over a month later

Once Grissom makes it to his destination he looks down with a sigh before kneeling down, making him cringe a little when his knees popped a little, he then sets the bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of the tombstone before he started speaking and signing.

 _'Hi mom, the last time I was here my life was a complete mess and I felt so alone, more alone than I could ever recall before, and now, although I still miss you everyday since you've been gone, I've never been happier. My life is finally back on track with the love of my life, just like you had always hoped.'_

He took a breath and cleared his throat before continuing.

 _'A lot has happened in the past year, and outside of renewing my vows with Sara, nothing was more important or exciting than becoming a father. All the things you've told me about how strong a parent's love is, I thought I would never get to feel that, but I did the second I held him in my arms and everyday since, I love him so much.'_

He paused again for a few seconds before he started talking and signing about Sage. He would have never left here today without mention her since she was a big part of their lives, no matter how short of time she was with them.

Just as he was finishing his conversation, he heard crying coming from behind him, so he turned around and looked up at Sara, who was standing there with their one month old adopted son, Christian Gilbert Grissom. She smiled softly as she spoke. "Sorry babe, he was getting a little restless, I think he wanted his daddy."

He started to smile at his wife before looking at the little guy in her arms, making the emotions he already had in him heighten as he thought back to the day he was placed in their arms.

 _Flashback_

 _A little over a month earlier_

 _Even after getting the phone call and both parties signing the adoption papers, they were still cautious about the whole process because of what happened when they came so close with Sage. They knew they couldn't go through that again, so they only let their guard down and actually let everything sink in when they stood up in the waiting area as the nurse walked up to them with a smile on her face while holding a baby with a white blanket around him or her._

 _Since they didn't have a preference of gender, they never knew what they were getting, and since the birth mother didn't want to know the gender of her baby, it would be a surprise to them._

 _The nurse stopped in front of them and said. "Mrs. Grissom, would you like to hold him first?"_

 _Sara's eyes started to fill with tears as she asked. "Him? A boy?" The nurse nodded with a smile as Sara looked at Grissom to see if he wanted to hold him first, which he was also teary-eyed at finding out it was a boy._

 _Then he nodded with a smile. "Go ahead, honey."_

 _Sara nodded before turning her attention to the nurse again. "Yes, I would like to hold him."_

 _After Sara held out her arms, the nurse handed the baby off to her carefully, and once he was safely in her arms and had stopped the small whimpers he had been starting, she looked down to find the most beautiful blue eyes staring up at her. She started to have tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Look at this Griss, he has my favorite eye color."_

 _Grissom looked down at the little boy that was staring at Sara, and smiled with a smirk. "I wonder why it's your favorite color."_

 _Sara smiled, still looking at the baby with tears in her eyes. "It couldn't possibly be because my husband has the same color."_

 _Grissom shook his head with another smirk. "Nah, that thought never even crossed my mind."_

 _As Sara sniffled with a smile, Grissom kissed her temple before the nurse cleared her throat and held out her hand with an envelope. "Jane (Birth Mother), wanted me to give this to you."_

 _Grissom looked at the nurse before he grabbed the white letter sized envelope from her. "Tell her we said thank you."_

 _Since Jane didn't want to see them after the baby was born since it would be too hard, they said their goodbyes earlier._

 _The brunette-haired, brown-eyed nurse smiled with a nod before placing her hand on his arm. "Good luck, you two."_

 _Grissom smiled at her with nod. "Thank you."_

 _After the nurse gave the couple a smile, she turned and walked away, then as Grissom was sliding the envelope inside his jacket pocket, Sara asked in a quiet voice, almost like this still didn't feel real to her. "Is this really happening? We get to take him home and be parents to him and watch him grow?"_

 _Grissom looked at his wife with love in his eyes as he replied. "Yes, he's all ours. Let's take him home."_

 _Sara nodded with the tears still in her eyes. "Yes, Let's."_

 _After Grissom kissed her temple, he placed his hand on the small of her back before the three of them left the hospital together._

* * *

 _A little bit after they made it home, and while Sara and Grissom were sitting on the couch together as she was holding the baby, she looked over at him and smiled. "Now I can't just wait any longer."_

 _Grissom raised his eyebrow as he asked. "For what?"_

 _She moved the baby, who was comfy against her chest so he started to whimper, toward him and said. "It's your turn, I've been hogging him since we've been here."_

 _Grissom waved it off, as much as he would love to hold him, he loved watching her with him, it was a beautiful sight. "It's ok, I loved the view, it's perfect, beautiful even."_

 _She smiled while trying to hide the small blush trying to creep on her face, then she cleared her throat as the whimpers were become a little louder. "Now let me see it in my perspective. Besides, it's time daddy, hold your son."_

 _Grissom heart started to race as the emotions flowed through his body at the word 'daddy' and 'son', words he never thought he would get to hear. He then cleared his throat and nodded. "Ok."_

 _After Sara transferred their son into his arms, Grissom brought him closer to his chest, which the baby started to calm down, and leant down and kissed him on the forehead while whispering. "We've waited so long for you, and now there isn't anything that I, we, won't do for you, I love you, Christian Gilbert Grissom."_

 _As Sara watched the scene with teary eyes again, she couldn't look away. She knew/felt this was a magical moment, and the love that she had for them both only grew more. She had to wait, which felt like forever, for this view, a perfect/beautiful view she might add, but it was more than worth it._

 _Grissom felt eyes on him, so he looked up to see her with tears in her eyes, so he gets a concerned face, but she waved it off and replied with love in her voice. "I'm just enjoying the view, you're right, it is perfect. I love you."_

 _Grissom smiled with love in his eyes. "I love you too, and thank you."_

 _She wiped a tear off her cheek as she asked. "For what?"_

 _"For everything, for not giving up, mostly on us."_

 _She scooted closer to her husband, shaking her head. "It's not in my nature, so you're stuck with me no matter what."_

 _Once she was close to him, he leaned toward her and kissed her temple before whispering. "No one else I would rather get stuck with."_

 _She smiled as she placed her hand on their son's chest while speaking softly. "I can't wait to see what happens next. This is going to be an adventure."_

 _"And there is no one else I would want to take this adventure with."_

 _She looked into her husband's eyes and nodded with a smile. "Me neither."_

 _After a peck on the lips their attention turned to the newest member of the family. The one they already loved more than anything, the one they vowed to protect and comfort when he needed it._

 _Now they knew there were going to be adjustments and it wasn't going to be all easy, but after waiting for this moment for months, they were ready, especially knowing they were together in this, to face the biggest challenge they ever decided to take on._

 _End of Flashback_

As he came back to the present, he stood up, cringing again, before walking up to his family with the smile still on his face. "It's alright."

She didn't have to ask why he zoned out because she got that look at times when she was looking at their son too, so she just smiled as she handed Christian to him after she had kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you' to him.

He smiled as he took the whimpering baby in his arms, and after kissing his head, he brought him closer to his chest before whispering softly as the baby started to calm down, which Sara couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful view, it was still the best view she has ever looked at.

"It's ok buddy, daddy's here."

When he was calm, Grissom took a few steps toward the tombstone before speaking again. "Mom, I would like you to meet Christian, my beautiful and amazing son. He's brought so much joy and happiness in our lives, I don't know how we could have lived without this for so long."  
After a few seconds, he looked over toward Sara and asked. "You want to say a few words?"

Sara nodded as she walked over toward him, and after stopping next to her family, she looked down at the tombstone before telling her mother-in law a few heartfelt words about her son, mainly about how amazing he had been as a father. Now she's always felt in her heart that Grissom would be a devoted father, and she wasn't wrong, he was very loving and protective, and she could watch them together all day if she didn't have a job to go to.

After Sara was done speaking, ending her speech with a I love you and miss you, she took a few steps back so Grissom could have a few minutes to say goodbye, which he did a few seconds later after clearing his throat. "I love you always mom, and I'll come and visit again soon. Bye."

A few moments later they started walking toward the exit of the cemetery, and after a few seconds of silence, she placed her hand on his back as she asked softly. "You ok?"

He nodded before replying. "Yeah." He took a moment to look at his son, who was looking up at him with bright blue eyes, then he smiled while looking at his wife. "I uh..I just wish my mom could have met Christian, and even Sage, she would have loved them."

Sara smiled as she ran her hand up and down his back. "Yes, she would have."

Then just as she was removing her hand from his back and they exited out of the cemetery, Sara's phone started ringing from her pocket, so she pulled her phone out and snickered when she saw who was calling, making Grissom raise his eyebrow and ask. "What, who is it?"

Instead of answering him, Sara just accepted the call before placing it on speaker, then said. "Yes, sweetie."

Grissom, knowing exactly who it was, was smiling just before the little girl's voice came over the phone. "I was just making sure you haven't forgotten about me, about our plans."

Sara chuckled while she shook her head, even though Sage couldn't see her. "Not a chance. Like we said last week, Grissom has to sign a few papers, then we'll be there to pick you up for our weekend together."

Grissom was informed last weekend that his childhood home was sold and he needed to sign a few papers to make it official, and since it was the 1 year anniversary of his mother's death, which gave him another excuse to come to Santa Monica, he made it into a family affair.

And with Sage's father getting a transfer to Los Angeles, they had asked him if they could take her for the weekend, where they would be spending three days in San Diego, and he was ok with it, making everybody involved happy.

Sara and Grissom were happy that Bryant had kept his word about letting Sage keep in contact with them, and while a part of them wished things could have been different regarding that situation, they'll take whatever contact they could get with her. And now that Sage lived in Los Angeles, there could be a better chance at mores visits, which they were all for that.

"Ok, I can't wait to see you guys."

Grissom cleared his throat as he responded. "We can't either, sweetie. I also hear that Helena and Maria can't wait to see you either."

Not long after Catherine revealed to everybody that Nick was her man, she made the decision to move to San Diego, and Nick couldn't have been more excited. A part of her didn't want to leave Vegas again since it was so hard leaving her home and her daughter the first time, but she couldn't have Nick sacrifice his position at the lab, so she made the choice that she would change labs, even if it meant a demotion. And from what she told Sara and Grissom, she was happy with her decision.

But with her leaving also meant another shift of positions within the Las Vegas Night shift team,  
and while Sara was offered the position as director she decided to stick with being the Supervisor, so they brought someone else new to the team, and Greg was promoted to assistant supervisor, a position he was extremely happy about.

"Me neither, it feels like forever since I seen them, so please get here as fast as you can."

They chuckled before spoke with a smile. "We'll try our hardest, I love you."

Sage smiled on her end of the phone. "I love you too, both of you. See you when you get here."

Grissom replied. "And I love you, and you got it, bye Sage."

"Bye."

After Sara hung up the phone, she slipped it back into her pocket, and while she opened the back door so they could put Christian in his car seat, she said. "We have an antsy girl waiting for us."

While buckling up their son, he smirked. "And you aren't?"

"Guilty." She sighed as he moved so his body was out of the vehicle, then he turned toward his wife while she spoke with a smile on her face. "Now tell me you aren't feeling the same way?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile on his face too. "I can't, because it's true. I want to see her as badly as you do."

She smiled a little bigger as she cupped his cheek. "This weekend is going to be amazing."

While his eyes were sparkling, he nodded. "Amazing, I second that."

A second later they pecked each other on the lips before she started walking toward the passenger side while he closed the back door, then as he opened the driver's side door, he asked over the top of the car. "And speaking of our amazing weekend, you told Nick and Catherine they have to find a new spot to watch their sunsets while we are there, right?"

Grissom had no doubt that they spent some of their sunsets together on his boat, not that he had problem with that, but since they were going to be there, he would like a chance to spend his sunsets with his family.

Sara chuckled as they both got into the vehicle, then as she was buckling she replied. "They pretty much assumed that the boat would be taken this weekend, so yeah, it's all ours."

Grissom smiled as he placed his hand on top of her thigh. "All ours, I like that sound of that."

Sara smiled in return as she placed her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. "I agree."

He sighed in content as he slipped his fingers through his. This past year has been nothing like he ever experienced in his life before, and to think he came so close to never getting a chance to have this life, this family.

He shuddered at the thought, making Sara look at him with worry when she felt his hand tighten in hers. "Are you ok?"

He mentally shook of that feeling as he looked at her with a smile and nod. "I'm fine, better than ever. I love you."

She smiled again with love in her eyes. "I love you too, babe."

After a few seconds of staring at one another, Grissom shifted his attention to driving them to their next destination while thinking that there is still a lot to live for, and he was going to do it to the fullest, especially with the most important people in this vehicle, his whole world.

* * *

AN: That's it. I hope you liked it, even though I know some of it was tough. Please review.

Thank you all for the reviews, followers and favorites, it always means a lot to me. Hopefully there won't be a long wait for my next story like last time. It was just pretty stressful then and I needed that little break. I do have a few more stories up my sleeve though, so keep a look out, I may even add to the Worth Fighting for series, if there is interest in it.

Until then, be safe and enjoy the rest of the week, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
